


PERCY JACKSON and THE LIGHTNING THIEF script

by NekoWaifu



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoWaifu/pseuds/NekoWaifu
Summary: I DID NOT WRITE THIS. I JUST THOUGHT YOU NEEDED TO READ THIS
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	PERCY JACKSON and THE LIGHTNING THIEF script

**Author's Note:**

> I DID NOT WRITE THIS

FADE IN:

IN THE HUDSON RIVER, NEAR THE EMPIRE STATE BUILDING — NIGHT

Murky waters swirl with filth, dimly lit with the city lights, which are sickly green in the water. Waves crash violently above, muffled by the water. Lighting flashes, illuminating the riverbed, and thunder rumbles. We begin to rise towards the surface.

PERCY (V.O.)

Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood. Believe me. It's scary.

We rise out of the river to reveal the skyline of Manhattan island, with the Empire State Building as the centerpiece. Lightning arcs through the clouds. Below, the waves churn as if boiling. "Like the sky and the sea are at war."

PERCY (V.O., CONT'D)

If you're a normal person, watching this 'cause you like a good story, I envy you for being able to believe that none of this happened.

(Beat.)

But if you begin to recognize yourself, if you feel something stirring inside, get up and leave. I'm serious. You might be one of us. And once you know, it's only a matter of time before the others sense it too. And they'll come for you.

Another, brighter flash of lightning strikes the Empire State Building, and suddenly the lightning stops. Fade to black. Thunder rumbles in the darkness.

PERCY (V.O., CONT'D)

Don't say I didn't warn you.

FADE TO:

TITLE CARD:

"PERCY JACKSON AND THE LIGHTNING THIEF"

INT. NEW YORK METROPOLITAN MUSEUM OF ART — DAY

Open on a black screen, just outside the doors to the GREEK AND ROMAN EXHIBIT of the NEW YORK METROPOLITAN MUSEUM OF ART. The doors open into the main gallery, outlining the silhouettes of a group of uniformed, late-elementary age BOARDING STUDENTS from YANCY ACADEMY. We follow them inside.

The OPENING CREDITS are accompanied by a montage of the students mingling through the exhibits. This montage includes a few character building shots as well:

NANCY BOBOFIT, a typical red-haired, freckled school bully, picks a tourist's purse and brings her prize to show to her group of FRIENDS.

GROVER UNDERWOOD (a satyr in disguise) limps around the displays, his acne and wispy beard marking him as slightly older than his classmates, though still anxious and insecure.

MR. BRUNNER (secretly CHIRON, the centaur of myth) meanders through the groups of students in his motorized wheelchair, stopping to talk and to point out specific things about different exhibits. He is middle-aged with kind eyes, a scruffy beard, and an altogether fatherly appearance.

MRS DODDS/ALECTO, a mean-looking, chaperone wearing a black leather jacket (she is secretly ALECTO the Fury),

As we near the end of the montage, we see a shot from above of PERCY JACKSON (though we do not yet see his face), standing toe to toe with a large marble statue of Poseidon (or Kronos? or the original Perseus? A meaningful greek character).

PERCY (V.O., CONT'D)

My name is Percy Jackson. I'm twelve years old. For the past few months, I've been a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.

(Beat)

Am I a troubled kid?

As the camera pans around the statue, we get our first good look at PERCY JACKSON, a misfit twelve-year-old with black hair and green eyes, who stands out even in his school uniform.

PERCY (V.O., CONT'D)

Yeah. You could say that.

Beat as Percy looks at the statue. A plaque on the statue's base tells the name of the statue (whether it be poseidon, Kronos, or Perseus is yet to be determined), and right next to it is a sign that says "DO NOT TOUCH." Percy's fingers fidget, itching to touch.

As Percy contemplates the statue, a cluster of kids gathers around mr. Brunner in the background as he sits in his chair at the foot of a grecian STELE with a carving of a young girl on it, along with various carvings of the gods (one with Kronos eating his children, and another with a naked man; the girl on the stele was a Half-Blood).

MR BRUNNER

All Yancy students, please come here for a moment.

Camera follows Percy as he joins the group, sliding between bodies to stand next to grover.

MR BRUNNER (CONT'D)

Now, who can tell me what this column here is. We've talked about it in class, so this shouldn't be difficult.

A girl near the front raises her hand.

YANCY GIRL

It's a stele, a Grecian grave-marker.

MR BRUNNER

Exactly. Thank you, my dear. As you can tell from the carvings, it was made to honor a young girl, who would have been the same age as many of you when she died. These carvings on this side...

NANCY BOBOFIT appears behind Grover and Percy.

NANCY

(Referring to the naked man in the carving)

Hey, look. His scrawny little butt looks like yours, Grover.

Nancy and her friends laugh. Grover blushes with embarrassment

PERCY

(To Nancy)

Will you shut up?

MR BRUNNER

Mr Jackson, did you have a comment?

Some of the other kids snicker.

PERCY

No sir. Sorry.

MR BRUNNER

Perhaps you'll tell us what this carving here represents?

He indicates one of the carvings on the stele.

PERCY

That's Kronos eating his kids.

MR BRUNNER

Yes. And why did he eat his kids, Mr Jackson?

PERCY

Well, Kronos was the king of the Titans and he didn't trust his kids, the gods, cause he thought they would try to take over the universe. So he ate them. But his wife hid baby Zeus and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad into barfing up his brothers and sisters.

A few of the Yancy Students behind him make disgusted noises.

PERCY (CONT'D)

And then there was this big fight between the gods and the titans...

(Coming to the end of his knowledge of the story)

...and the gods won.

MR BRUNNER

Very good, Mr Jackson.

NANCY

(Quietly)

Yeah, right. Like we're ever going to use any of this stuff in real life. Like we're ever going to see, "Please explain why Kronos ate his kids," On a job application.

MR BRUNNER

And why, Mr Jackson, to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's very excellent question, does this matter in real life?

GROVER

(To Nancy)

Busted.

NANCY

Shut up.

PERCY

(To Mr Brunner)

I'm sorry, sir. I don't know.

MR BRUNNER

Well, half-credit.

(To the class in general)

Zeus did feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five siblings, Hera, Demeter, Hades, Hestia, and...

(He casts a quick but meaningful glance in Percy's direction)

...Poseidon.

(He continues his monologue)

Who, of course, being immortal, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach.

(Beat)

The gods defeated their father, sliced him into pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the underworld.

(Beat)

And on that lovely note, it's time for lunch. Mrs Dodds, will you lead us back outside, please?

The class begins to leave the room in the wake of Mrs Dodds.

MR BRUNNER

Percy, will you come here for a moment, please.

Percy turns and walks back to Mr Brunner.

PERCY

Yes, sir?

MR BRUNNER

You're angry with me, aren't you?

Percy's lack of an answer is confirmation.

MR BRUNNER

I'm sorry to push you so hard, Percy. But you must learn to answer my question.

PERCY

About Kronos?

MR BRUNNER

About how his story applies to you. These stories, every detail of them...they're vitally important. Vitally. I expect you to treat them as such. Do you understand?

PERCY

Well...not to be rude, Mr Brunner, but I don't see you being this hard on everyone else.

MR BRUNNER

That's because you aren't like everyone else, Percy Jackson. And from you I will accept only the best. You're different.

Percy, as he is in a school for mental-case kids, can think of only one way to take this.

PERCY

Yeah...different.

MR BRUNNER

Not in the way you think.

(Beat)

I'll explain some other time. For now, just know that I believe in you, alright?

PERCY

Thanks, Sir.

MR BRUNNER

Go on to lunch with the others. Grover will be waiting for you.

Percy nods and exits the room. Mr Brunner, meanwhile, watches him go before taking a long look at the grave stele of the girl (he knew her), then wheels his chair out of the room. He will not let Percy's end be like that of the girl on the stele.

SCENE 3:

Grover and Percy sit on the edge of a fountain in front of the museum, watching the foot traffic, a distance away from the other students.

GROVER

So did you get detention?

PERCY

No. He just wanted to talk.

(Beat)

I just wish he'd lay off, you know? I have dyslexia and ADD, and I've never made above a C in any of my classes, and yet somehow he expects me to be some perfect genius. I don't get it.

GROVER

I'm sure he's just trying to help.

PERCY

Yeah...well I don't know why he bothers. I'm not going to be around much longer anyway.

GROVER

You never know. Maybe Mr. Nicoll will change his mind.

PERCY

You mean after I called him an "Old Sot" in front of the spelling class? Yeah, maybe I'll ballroom-dance with Nancy.

The boys laugh together (Grover sounds like a goat). Suddenly, Grover gets hit in the face with a chunk of peanut-butter and ketchup sandwich. Nancy Bobofit appears a few feet away, the rest of the sandwich in her hand.

NANCY

(Sarcastically)

Whoops.

Percy begins to get to his feet, but Grover motions for him to stay calm.

GROVER

Percy, you're already on probation!

NANCY

Sorry, Grover. It was an accident.

GROVER

It's okay, Nancy.

Nancy slaps the rest of the soggy sandwich onto Grover's head and smears it into his hair.

NANCY

Whoops. So was that.

Percy jumps to his feet, enraged. What happens next is blurred and confused, so it's unclear whether it's Percy's fault or not. All that's certain is that a wave of water rises up within seconds, possibly from a passing car splashing through a nearby puddle, but the wave crashes over Nancy and she topples into the fountain. The kids standing nearby mutter in shock, unsure whether to laugh at Nancy or be amazed by the wave. Many of them stare at Percy.

NANCY

You are so dead, Jackson.

MRS DODDS

Mister Jackson.

NANCY

(To Mrs Dodds)

Percy pushed me.

Mrs Dodds storms over to Percy and grabs his upper arm roughly.

MRS DODDS

(To the other students)

Help her out of there.

She drags Percy away from the fountain, back towards the museum. Grover runs after them.

GROVER

Wait! It was me, Mrs Dodds. I pushed her, not Percy.

MRS DODDS

Nice try, Mister Underwood. Stay here.

GROVER

But, please-

MRS DODDS

Stay here.

Grover, terrified, does as she says.

MRS DODDS

(To Percy)

And now for you, Honey.

Mrs Dodds drags Percy up the steps and inside the museum. (Behind them, Grover runs towards Mr. Brunner as soon as they enter the building).

SCENE: THE FURY

Mrs Dodds drags Percy further and further into the museum, though empty halls into darker and more eerie looking areas, back into the now completely empty Greek and Roman exhibit. She slams the door shut behind her and lets go of Percy's arm, shoving him roughly a few steps further into the room.

PERCY

Ouch!

Percy turns his head to look at her, but finds himself standing alone in the room.

PERCY

Hello?

Suddenly, most of the lights go out, leaving Percy in an eerie semi-darkness. Something like bat's wings whooshes past Percy and he begins to back towards the door.

PERCY

Mrs Dodds?

He hears a low growl like some kind of animal (ALECTO) far overhead. Percy looks around fearfully.

PERCY (CONT'D)

Mrs Dodds?

He hears the low growl again, and the hiss of venomous breath spitting sharply from between pointed teeth, and something swoops at him again, screeching. Percy bolts for the door but finds it locked tight. Panicking, he runs around the edge of the room and hides behind one of the displays. Beat.

MRS DODDS

(Lower and far more savage than normal)

You've been giving us problems, Honey.

Percy looks up and sees Mrs Dodds standing on the balcony high above, her silhouette lit from behind by the light of one of the exhibits (a depiction of the furies?), looking more like a creature than human. Her features are kept mostly in the dark.

MRS DODDS (CONT'D)

Did you really think you would get away with it?

She walks slowly across the balcony, her features still in darkness.

PERCY

(Trembling with fear, trying to be brave)

I'll try harder. I'll buy Nancy a new t-shirt at the gift shop if you want.

The venomous spitting sounds again, and more of the lights go out, hiding Mrs Dodds in darkness. The bat wings whoosh past Percy again and he bolts behind another display in terror. Mrs Dodds' voice growls and hisses again in the darkness, her voice beginning to sound very much less-than-human.

MRS DODDS

You would be wise not to take me for a fool, Percy Jackson.

There is the faint sound of thunder overhead, and the sound of bats wings is heard again, close. Percy runs behind another display, being pushed closer to the center of the room.

MRS DODDS (CONT'D)

It was only a matter of time before we found you out. You could not hide the truth forever.

The bats' wings sound very very close.

MRS DODDS

(Without a hint of a growl.)

Vitally important, Mr Brunner said.

Percy looks up and is startled to his feet as he sees Mrs. Dodds standing directly next to him, the light from the displays shining on her face, illuminated by the light of the displays around, for a moment looking almost "kindly."

MRS DODDS (CONT'D)

He was right. Maybe you should have listened.

(Beat, her eyes begin to glow)

Die, Honey.

Within a split second, Mrs Dodds transitions to her true form, with leathery bat wings, talons, and a mouthful of yellow fangs. She shrieks at Percy, beating her wings and rising into the air, Percy screams and flattens himself against the ground as she dive-bombs him, her razor-sharp gallons scraping the floor. Percy sits up and looks around for the next attack.

Suddenly, the door bursts open behind Percy and Mr Brunner bursts in.

MR BRUNNER

Percy! Catch!

Mr Brunner tosses his pen to Percy, who reaches out and catches it on instinct. But he finds himself catching a Greek sword. The Fury shrieks and hisses, clutching the chandelier above.

ALECTO

Fight if you wish, Percy Jackson. You will fall.

She dives at Percy again, and this time, he closes his eyes and extends the sword in front of him. We don't see what Percy's blade does, but with a dying echo of a shriek, a blast of golden sand blows hard in Percy's face, knocking him to the floor, his eyes still closed tight in terror.

After a few seconds, he opens his eyes, sits up and looks around in confusion. The lights have come back on. He sees the Greek sword in his hand and tosses it away, scrambling to his feet, frantically brushing the sand from his clothes. He takes a few deep breaths and begins to calm down. He looks back at where the sword was on the floor. But all he sees is a ballpoint pen. He picks it up carefully and turns it over in his hand. The doors to the exhibit are wide open, but he is completely alone in the room.

SCENE 4:

Percy stumbles outside onto the front steps of the museum, bewildered. It has started to rain. Grover runs up to him with a museum map over his head.

GROVER

Hey, man, are you alright?

PERCY

I have to talk to Mr Brunner.

GROVER

Mr Brunner? But what's wrong?

PERCY

Something happened to Mrs Dodds. She grew wings and talons and tried to shred me.

Grover stares at Percy, trying to act confused.

GROVER

Mrs who?

PERCY

Not funny, man. This is serious.

GROVER

Percy...

Percy, pen still in hand, runs over to Mr Brunner, who is sitting reading a book as if he never moved. He looks up as they approach.

MR BRUNNER

Ah, thank you for returning my pen, Mister Jackson. However, try to bring your own writing utensil in the future.

Percy gives Mr Brunner the pen.

PERCY

Sir, I need to talk to you. Mrs Dodds. She-

MR BRUNNER

Wait, slow down, Percy. Who are you talking about?

Beat as Percy looks at Mr Brunner in confusion, realizing he's serious.

PERCY

Mrs Dodds. The other chaperone. The pre-algebra teacher.

Mr Brunner looks concerned.

MR BRUNNER

Percy...the other chaperone is Ms Kerr. She's right over there.

Mr Brunner points to Ms Kerr, a pretty blonde woman, standing with the other students by the fountain.

MR BRUNNER (CONT'D)

There is no Mrs Dodds here. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs Dodds at the school. Are you feeling alright?

Percy looks around in confusion between Mr Brunner, Ms Kerr, and Grover.

PERCY

(Unconvinced)

I'm...fine.

MR BRUNNER

Then why don't you go back and finish your lunch, we'll be leaving shortly.

Percy walks back to Grover in a bit of a daze.

GROVER

You sure you're okay, dude?

PERCY

Yeah, I...

Percy pauses, looking down at his jacket. From the front pocket, he pulls about half a teaspoon of the golden sand that was Mrs Dodds. Percy takes this as proof that Mrs Dodds was real. Next to him, Grover gives a small gasp, and Percy sees his terrified face before Grover recovers and hides his fear. This is even more proof to Percy that his ordeal wasn't a hallucination.

PERCY (CONT'D)

I'm fine.

The rain begins to intensify as Percy lets the sand fall to the ground.

SCENE 5:

Later that day, at Yancy Academy, the school bus pulls up to the front steps and kids sprint inside to stay dry. The rain has now intensified to a raging squall.

Inside the school, the kids, including PERCY and GROVER push and shove each other as they take off their wet jackets and shake the water off in the entryway. Mr Brunner enters last, with Ms Kerr beside him. They walk through the group of students at the door, trying to maintain relative order.

MS KERR

Alright, everyone. Back to your rooms and get dried off. Remember, your reports on the field trip today are due on Monday at the start of class. Late reports will receive half credit.

Percy eyes Ms Kerr suspiciously as she passes, and she and Mr Brunner walk down a side hallway, back towards the school offices. Grover, who has been standing near Percy, suddenly steps out and follows Mr Brunner and Ms Kerr.

PERCY

Grover! Where're you going?

GROVER

(Caught off guard, lying to cover)

Oh. Bathroom. I'll see you back in the room.

Percy is unconvinced, and after a couple seconds, walks over to the edge of the side hallway in time to see Grover duck into the school office instead of the bathroom right across the hall. The office door is still slightly open. Percy sneaks closer, seeing Grover and Mr Brunner talking through the crack in the door. Mrs

Kerr stands silently in the corner, like a deactivated robot.

GROVER

...a Kindly One, right here in the school.

MR BRUNNER

I know. My nerves haven't been right since the Winter Solstice. Still, how could I have missed it?

GROVER

You know how this always happens: once they find out what they are, their scent only grows stronger, and then it's only a matter of time. And he's more powerful than most. And that's not even mentioning the-

MR BRUNNER

I know what you're trying to say, Grover, but we would only make matters worse by rushing him. He needs more time to mature.

GROVER

But the Summer Solstice deadline-

MR BRUNNER

Will be resolved without him. We have no other choice. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can.

GROVER

But can he anymore? He SAW her.

MR BRUNNER

The Mist over the eyes of the mortals and the Mistform woman will be enough to convince him it was his imagination. This is how we do things, Grover, because this is what is most effective most of the time.

Grover is quiet for a few moments, still very worried.

GROVER

But you know it doesn't work all the time, sir, and I...

(Pause)

Sir, I can't fail again.

MR BRUNNER

You haven't failed, Grover. I should have seen her for what she was long ago.

GROVER

We both should have.

MR BRUNNER

It's okay Grover.

(Beat)

For now, you concentrate on your finals this week, and then let's just worry about keeping Percy alive over the summer, alright?

At these words, Percy doesn't wait to hear more. He bolts to the bathroom across the hall and shuts the door tight behind him. The sounds of retching are heard from inside.

Fade to black.

SCENE:

Fade in from black.

A few days later, the students all burst out of the front doors excitedly after the final bell of school, school bags and suitcases in their hands. Percy walks out last, with a backpack slung over his shoulder (he also has a skateboard). Grover runs up behind him with a backpack as well.

GROVER

Hey, man.

PERCY

Hey, Grover. Happy summer, dude.

GROVER

Don't say bye yet. We're on the same bus.

PERCY

(Cheering up a bit)

Really? Cool.

(Beat)

Wait...you live near Manhattan?

GROVER

(Obviously lying)

Yeah, somewhere around there.

Percy is suspicious, but doesn't make an issue out of it.

PERCY

Okay, well let's go. I want to get as much distance between myself and this place as possible.

GROVER

You said it.

Percy and Grover start to walk down the front drive of Yancy, towards the road. Behind them, Mr Brunner appears in the doorway, kids still pouring out around him.

MR BRUNNER

Percy!

Percy and Grover turn back to look.

PERCY

I'll be right back.

Percy runs back to where Mr Brunner sits in his chair.

PERCY

Yes, Sir?

MR BRUNNER

Ah, there you are. You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye to your favorite Latin teacher, were you?

PERCY

Sorry, Sir.

MR BRUNNER

That's just fine.

(Beat)

I did want to tell you though, Percy, just...don't be too discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's...it's for the best.

Percy is discouraged by this, but tries not to show it.

PERCY

Okay, Sir.

MR BRUNNER

(Sensing Percy's disappointment.)

I mean...this isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time.

Percy is genuinely hurt by this, as Mr Brunner is his favorite teacher and one of the only people who has consistently believed in Percy throughout his life.

PERCY

(Very hurt)

Right.

MR BRUNNER (CONT'D)

No, no, Percy. That's not what I meant. I meant...oh, confused about it all. You're not normal Percy. That's what I'm trying to say, and you...

PERCY

(On the verge of tears)

Thanks. Thanks a lot for reminding me, sir.

Percy bolts down the steps and runs away.

MR BRUNNER

Percy. Come back! Percy!

Percy doesn't stop. He passes up Grover and makes it to the road. Grover stares after Percy and then back at Mr Brunner. Mr Brunner motions for Grover to go with Percy, which he does.

Mr Brunner sighs in remorse as he watches Grover disappear after Percy.

SCENE:

On the bus, Percy stares out the window, looking miserable. Grover fidgets in his seat and looks around at the other passengers suspiciously, as if he suspects to be attacked. After a few more seconds of looking out the window, Percy watches Grover for a few seconds.

PERCY

Looking for Kindly Ones?

Grover nearly jumps out of his seat.

GROVER

(Shocked)

What?

(Trying to recover)

Uh, what are you talking about?

Percy is suddenly fed up with the charade and becomes angry.

PERCY

Okay, dude. You're a really, really bad liar. What the heck is going on here? You and Mr Brunner scheming behind my back? You riding home with me?

GROVER

(Still trying to cover)

I'm sorry Percy, I'm just worried about you, okay? And I wasn't sure what to do.

(Obviously lying again)

I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers?

PERCY

Grover.

GROVER

(Ignoring Percy)

I was just trying to tell Mr Brunner you were too stressed, cause there was no such person as Mrs Dodds and...

PERCY

Oh really? Then what's the Summer Solstice Deadline got to do with that?

Grover pales, realizing just how much Percy heard and that no lie is going to fix it.

PERCY (CONT'D)

Dude, what's going on?

GROVER

(Sighs)

I...I can't tell you yet.

PERCY

Then why are you even here, Grover? I know you don't live in Manhattan.

GROVER

(Sighs)

I'm sorry, Percy. I just...

(Quieter)

The truth is...I'm here cause I kinda have to protect you.

Percy stares at Grover for a beat before bursting into sarcastic laughter that turns heads around them.

PERCY

(Very angry and quiet)

Grover, I've gotten in fights with Nancy and company all year to protect you. I've lost sleep this week worrying about whether you'll get beaten up this year without me. What exactly are you trying to protect me from?

Before Grover can even open his mouth, the bus shudders. The BUS DRIVER grumbles as smoke begins to drift up past the windshield. He pulls the bus to the side of the road.

BUS DRIVER

Everyone out.

GROVER

Stay close to me, Percy.

The passengers begin to file out, all mumbling and many complaining about being late to appointments and whatnot. Grover sticks close to Percy, still warily eyeing the other passengers.

SCENE:

Outside the bus, the twosome walk towards the front of the vehicle. Grover scans the maple trees and litter along the highway for signs of danger. Percy rolls his eyes.

Suddenly, something across the highway, distorted by the heat of the pavement, catches Percy's eye. Across four lanes of traffic, sits a small old-fashioned fruit stand, with boxes of cherries, apples, walnuts, and apricots, and jugs of cider in a clawfoot tub of ice, all under a large maple tree. Also under the maple tree, in rocking chairs, are THREE WOMEN (the FATES). The WOMAN furthest to the left is spinning electric-blue wool into yarn on a drop-spindle. The woman in the middle is knitting a titan-sized sock, occasionally stopping to measure how long it is with a measuring roll. A second titan-sized sock sits finished in her lap. The woman furthest to the right is staring directly at Percy, a pair of shears laying in her lap.

As Percy stares at the three women, the noise around him begins to fade away, and all he can hear is the clicking of the knitting needles and the beating of his own heart. As the cars on the highway whoosh past, the women's clothes shift into Greek chitons, their hairstyles into ancient Grecian hairstyles. With the next car that passes, they shift back to modern hair and clothes, then briefly back again with the next couple cars, still distorted by the heat off the asphalt.

As Percy continues to watch, the woman in the middle finishes with her sock and hands it to the final woman.

GROVER

Percy!

Grover shakes Percy out of his daze, the eerie silence not stopping, staring at the woman himself, before dragging Percy away from the edge of the road, away from the old woman's gaze.

PERCY

Grover, what-

GROVER

We're getting back on the bus. Come on.

All three women now stare at the retreating Percy as the third woman cuts the yarn, the snip sounding impossibly loud across the traffic before grover drags Percy behind the bus, blocking their view completely.

Grover pries open the door to the bus and drags Percy inside.

SCENE:

Once they're on the bus, Grover turns to face Percy, looking very sick.

PERCY

What's going on, Grover?

GROVER

They weren't looking at you, were they? Please tell me they weren't looking at you.

PERCY

Dude, what are you not telling me?

GROVER

Just... tell me what you saw at the fruit stand.

PERCY

What, you mean the old ladies?

GROVER

Just tell me what you saw.

PERCY

Why is it so important?

GROVER

Did you see her cut the yarn?

PERCY

Well...yes.

GROVER

Was she looking at you when she cut the yarn?

PERCY

Yes, but why is it so important?

Grover goes deadly pale and tries valiantly not to throw up, making the Ancient Greek symbol for warding off evil several times.

GROVER

This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This is NOT happening. Not again.

PERCY

Wait. What "again"?

GROVER

Why is it always sixth grade? Why do they never make it past sixth.

PERCY

Dude, seriously! It was just a bunch of old ladies. I mean, it's not like they're like Mrs. Dodds or anything. Are they?

Grover looks both guilty and miserable.

PERCY (CONT'D)

Are they?

GROVER

No, Percy. They're worse.

Percy is terrified by this, still traumatized by his experience with Mrs. Dodds.

People begin to file back onto the bus. Percy sits down next to Grover, unable to process everything.

PERCY

Grover...the woman snipping the yarn. Does that mean that someone's going to die?

Grover has a resurgence of nausea for a couple seconds before replying.

GROVER

Just...promise me you'll let me walk you home from the bus station. Please.

Percy gives Grover a look that makes it clear he thinks this is a very odd request. But he is still very shaken up.

PERCY

Fine.

As the bus rumbles to life again and merges back onto the highway, Percy looks out the window of the bus towards where the women were. But the fruit stand, the women, the rocking chairs, everything has vanished.

SCENE:

At the bus station, Percy pushes his way through the crowd alone, his backpack still slung over his shoulder.

PERCY (V.O.)

Confession time: I ditched Grover as soon as we reached the terminal. Yeah, I know, bad role model breaking promises. What else is new? But he was seriously making me nervous, muttering "Why is it always me?" under his breath. So when he went into the bathroom, I slipped away and caught the first taxi uptown.

We see Percy's taxi driving down Madison Avenue, and for a brief moment, Percy sees the front of the Metro Museum of Art down a side street. He faces front quickly, still very traumatized by the thought of Mrs Dodds. Ahead of the taxi, we see huge storm clouds gathered in the sky, and the deep rumble of thunder, but no lightning.

SCENE:

Percy opens the door of the apartment and closes it quickly behind him.

PERCY

(Hopefully)

Mom?

In the living room next to him, his stepfather SMELLY GABE plays cards with three BUDDIES. The room is a wreck, with soda and beer cans lying around with empty chip bags and dip containers. The four men smoke cigars and ESPN blares from the television, with none of them paying much attention. Gabe doesn't even look up from his cards when Percy walks in.

GABE

So you're home.

PERCY

Where's my mom?

GABE

Working. Got any cash?

Percy glares at Gabe's back from a few feet away.

PERCY

I don't have any cash.

Percy starts to walk towards the back hallway, but Gabe reaches back without turning his head and grabs him hard by the arm.

GABE

You took a taxi from the bus station and probably paid with a twenty, which means you've got maybe six or seven bucks in change. If somebody expects to live under this roof, he ought to carry his own weight.

Percy glares at Gabe for several seconds before digging into his pocket and angrily slamming a wad of money down on the table.

PERCY

Fine. I hope you lose.

Percy stomps his way down the back hallway.

GABE

(Shouting after him)

Your report card came, brain boy. I wouldn't act so snooty if I were you.

SCENE:

Percy slams the door of his room behind him and looks around at the mess. Old motorcycle magazines and chip bags and beer cans litter the floor just like in the living room. Percy sets his bag down on the unmade bed. We see a few quick shots of him pushing the garbage into the corner, leaving the room pretty much bare. He surveys his work with satisfaction.

SALLY (O.S.)

Percy?

PERCY

(Overjoyed)

Mom!

Percy's mom, SALLY JACKSON, enters the room. She is a young woman, though aged with care, with black hair and warm eyes. She wears a red, white, and blue candy store uniform and holds a bag of free samples from the candy store as well (all of them blue). She enters and scoops Percy up in a hug.

SALLY

Percy! I can't believe it. You're home.

(She sets Percy down)

My word, you've grown at least a foot since Christmas.

She hugs Percy again, very tightly.

PERCY

Mom, you're smothering me.

She doesn't really notice. She just hugs him again, before handing him the bag of blue free samples.

PERCY

Aw, sweet!

The two of them sit down on the bed.

SALLY

So, tell me everything. How was the year?

PERCY

It was good. And hey, I almost made it the full year before getting kicked out this time. Maybe next year I'll actually be invited back.

SALLY

I'm sure you will. How did that field trip go that you told me about in your last letter?

Percy freezes, remembering Mrs Dodds, but recovers.

SALLY (CONT'D)

I wanted to slip over and see you, but work was tight and Gabe would never forgive me for taking a day off.

PERCY

(Not very convincingly)

It was good.

Sally can tell Percy is lying.

SALLY

Is something wrong, Percy? Did something frighten you?

PERCY

(Feeling guilty)

No, Mom.

Sally purses her lips and decides to drop it.

SALLY

Okay then.

(Beat)

I have another surprise for you. We're going to the beach.

PERCY

(Excited)

Montauk?

SALLY

Yep. Three nights in the same cabin.

PERCY

When?

SALLY

Just as soon as I get changed.

PERCY

Alright!

Gabe suddenly appears in the doorway.

GABE

Bean dip, Sally. Didn't you hear me?

Sally glances at Percy, silently telling him to be nice until they can leave.

SALLY

I was on my way, Honey. Percy and I were just talking about the trip.

GABE

The trip? You mean you were serious about that?

PERCY

I knew it.

SALLY

Your stepfather's only concerned about the money, Percy. That's all. Besides,

(Laying it on thick)

Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole. Sour cream...

Gabe seems to soften up a bit at this suggestion.

GABE

So...the money for this trip comes out of your clothes budget, right?

SALLY

Yes, honey

GABE

And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back.

SALLY

We'll be very, very careful.

A long moment while GABE considers.

GABE

Well, maybe if you hurry up with that seven layer dip. And maybe if the kid apologizes from interrupting my powder game.

Percy is angry, but his mom gives him a look again, telling him not to make Gabe mad, and Percy sighs.

PERCY

(Mutters)

I'm sorry.

GABE

(Like he can't hear him)

What?

PERCY

(Louder)

I'm really sorry I interrupted your incredibly important poker game. Please go back to it now.

Gabe is unsure whether Percy is being sarcastic or not, but ends up deciding he doesn't care.

GABE

Yeah, whatever.

Gabe leaves.

SALLY

Thank you, Percy. Once we get to Montauk, we'll talk more about...whatever you've forgotten to tell me, okay?

PERCY

Okay.

Sally smiles and ruffles Percy's hair. PERCY smiles in response, happy to be home.

SCENE:

A little while later, Percy lugs a suitcase out to the car (Gabe's camaro) and shoves it in the trunk. Gabe watches over, worried about his paint job. After Percy shuts the trunk and while Sally is busy with something else, Gabe grabs him by the collar and gets in his face.

GABE

Not a scratch on this car, brain boy. Not. One. Little. Scratch.

Gabe lets go of Percy and lumbers back towards the apartment building. Percy watches him go. Suddenly, curiously, as Gabe opens the door to enter the building, Percy tries using the Greek "warding off evil" gesture used by Grover. The door swings back and hits Gabe in the butt, sending him sprawling. Percy grins, then gets in the car, where his mom is waiting.

PERCY

Alright, let's step on it!

Sally laughs, then drives the car out into the street and away.

SCENE:

Percy and Sally drive down the road parallel to the shore of Montauk (the southern side of the island), with a wonderful view of the sea. Soon, Sally turns off the road onto a sandy road which leads to a little pastel boxy cabin on the dunes, opening right out onto the ocean. Percy's mom is visibly less stressed and worried, looking much younger. They pull the camero up next to the cabin and the two of them jump out, immediately running through the sand to the edge of the water. It is sunset.

FADE TO:

SCENE:

Sally and Percy sit on the beach under the stars, wrapped up in blankets and sitting on driftwood beside a small fire. They roast blue marshmallows over the fire. They are laughing over Percy's imitation of Gabe (ad lib). The laughter comes to a happy close.

PERCY

Hey, mom?

SALLY

What, Percy?

PERCY

I think it's time for you to tell me about dad.

SALLY

(Laughs)

You ask me about him every time we come out here, Percy!

PERCY

Yeah, it's a tradition, remember?

Sally smiles and laughs again, before becoming serious.

SALLY

You are so much like him, Percy. Do you know that?

Percy snuggles closer to his mother in reply.

SALLY

He was kind. Tall. Handsome. Powerful. And gentile too. He had black hair and sea-green eyes, just like you.

(She smooths back Percy's hair tenderly)

I wish he could see you, Percy. He'd be so proud.

PERCY

How old was I? When he left, I mean.

SALLY

(Sighs sadly)

He was only with me for one summer, Percy. Right here in this cabin.

PERCY

But didn't he know me as a baby?

SALLY

No, sweetie. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never met you.

PERCY

But why? Why would he just leave like that, especially when he knew...

SALLY

He didn't want to leave, Percy. But he had no choice. He was a very powerful person, and he had many responsibilities. He was...

(Taking a moment to choose her words carefully.)

...lost at sea. I know he would have come back if he could.

Percy stares into the fire sadly.

PERCY

I thought...I always thought I remembered him. His smile or...something... But I guess it wasn't him.

Sally hugs Percy and hands him a blue jellybean. Percy takes it, still a little sadly.

PERCY

Are you going to send me away again?

SALLY

(Sighs)

I don't know. We'll have to do something.

PERCY

Cause you don't want me around?

SALLY

Oh Percy no! That's not it at all! I...I have to, honey. For your own good.

PERCY

Because I'm not normal.

SALLY

Not being normal isn't a bad thing, Percy. You don't realize how important you are. I'm just trying to keep you safe.

PERCY

Safe from what, though?

Sally is quiet for a moment.

SALLY

I can't tell you what exactly. I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could. But...there aren't many options left.

(Beat)

There is a place where your father wanted to send you. But...I don't know if I can bring myself to do it.

PERCY

My dad wanted me to go to a special school?

SALLY

Not a school. It's a summer camp. But...I can't do it. It might mean saying goodbye to you for good.

PERCY

For good? But if it's only a summer camp...

SALLY

It doesn't matter. You're not going. I can't.

Sally looks ready to cry if she talks anymore about it, so Percy drops the subject, and looks out over the waves.

FADE TO:

SCENE:

In a dream, Percy stands on the beach at Montauk, the sky cloudy but glowing with an eerie green light. Around him, a storm rages mercilessly, but without thunder. The waves and wind roar loudly, the sky and the sea at war again. Suddenly, a beautiful white horse gallops past Percy, knocking him into the sand. The horse stops and puts its nose down next to Percy. Percy is scared, but he gets up and timidly pets the horse.

Suddenly, the horse rears up, knocking Percy back again, and a golden eagle swoops down out of the sky at the horse. The horse tries to knock the eagle out of the sky with its hooves, and the eagle dives at the horse again and again, using its talons on the horse's head. The horse leads the eagle a little further away from Percy. Percy gets to his feet, watching the two fight. The ground rumbles with something like thunder, and Percy is knocked to his knees again as deep, harsh, muffled laughter shakes the earth.

KRONOS (O.S.)

(Emanating from the ground itself)

[Phonetic Greek:] Sas diatázo na polemísete!

[Greek: Σας διατάζω να πολεμήσετε!

English: I command you to fight!]

The horse and the eagle immediately begin to fight each other with even more vigor. Percy gets to his feet and tries to run, but it's as if he's running in slow motion (think the wraith world from lotr).

PERCY

Stop! Stop fighting!

The ground shakes with laughter again, and a huge crack opens in the earth between Percy and the fighting animals. Below him, he sees the fires of Tartarus raging, and the voice laughs again. Percy teeters on the edge of the chasm.

KRONOS (O.S.)

(From deep inside the chasm)

[Phonetic Greek:] Eláte se me, ton Perséas Tzákson.

[Greek: Ελάτε μαζί μου, τον Περσέας Τζάκσον.

English: Come to me, Perseus Jackson!]

The voice laughs again, shaking the ground and this time, Percy tips over the edge and plunges hundreds of feet down. The moment he should hit the ground,

WE SNAP TO:

SCENE:

Percy wakes up to a crash of thunder in the cabin at Montauk. His mother is already awake. We hear wind and thunder bashing the cabin from all sides, and the waves roaring, but no rain. (Zeus is attacking the cabin, pushing the waves further back away from the cabin, trying to keep Poseidon from protecting Percy and Sally.)

SALLY

Hurricane!

Suddenly, someone pounds on the cabin door.

GROVER (O.S.)

Percy! Percy! Are you there?

Sally jumps out of bed in her pajamas and opens the door, to see Grover standing on the doorstep (we only see him from the waist up because his satyr legs are visible).

SALLY

(Shouting over the rain)

Grover? What's going on.

GROVER

I've been searching all night! What the frizz were you thinking!?

Sally looks at Percy in shock, realizing he's left some crucial things out about his school news.

SALLY

Percy, what happened at school? What didn't you tell me?

PERCY

You two know each other? How do you two know each other?

GROVER

[Phonetic Greek:] O zeu kai alloi theoi!

It's right behind me! Didn't you tell her?

PERCY

Did you just cuss in Ancient Greek?

SALLY

Percy. Tell me now.

Percy, shocked by his mom yelling at him, on top of everything else, is completely silent.

GROVER

We don't have time! They're-!

Above the noise of the wind, we hear an indistinct noise, like the roar of a bull out in the storm.

PERCY

Was that thunder?

Sally grabs her purse and shoves Percy's rain jacket into his hands.

SALLY

Get in the car. Both of you. Go!

Grover grabs Percy by the arm and drags him outside.

SCENE:

Percy, Sally, and Grover blaze down the roads of Montauk in the Camaro. Percy is now fuming mad that his best friend and his mom have been keeping things from him.

PERCY

Okay, how the frick do you know my mom!?

GROVER

(Nervously)

I don't...didn't! We've never met, but she knew I was keeping an eye on you. But I wasn't faking being your friend, okay?

PERCY

Dude, what the heck are you?

GROVER

Does it really matter right now?

PERCY

Does it matter? From the waist down, my best friend is a donkey.

Grover laughs in indignation, sounding like a goat.

GROVER

I'm a satyr. Meaning:

(He points emphatically at his legs)

Goat.

PERCY

Woah, hold up. Satyr? Like Mr Brunner's myths satyr?

GROVER

Myths.

(Laughs in irritation again)

Were those three old ladies a myth, Percy? Was Mrs Dodds a myth?

PERCY

I don't know, you tell me. You're the one who's been acting like she never existed for the past week.

GROVER

The more you knew the more monsters you'd attract. We thought that if everyone else...

PERCY

If everyone else thought I was crazy than I would too? Yeah, well that worked out well for you didn't it?

GROVER

At least I don't take out my frustration by calling my best friend a donkey!

PERCY

You just said it didn't matter.

GROVER

Like Hades it does.

SALLY

Grover!

GROVER

Sorry, Mrs Jackson. Could you drive faster, please?

Sally drives past a white "Pick your own strawberries" sign.

PERCY

Where are we going?

SALLY

The summer camp I told you about. The place your father wanted me to send you.

PERCY

(Sulkily)

The place you didn't want me to go?

SALLY

Please, Percy. There's too much to explain and not enough time. Try to understand. We have to get you to safety.

PERCY

Safety from what!?

Suddenly, something black and shrieking yet not completely seen (one of the furies) dives at the front windshield, and strikes at it with their talons. The windshield cracks so badly that Sally can't see out of it. The Camero spins out of control on the slick road and suddenly, the car explodes into bright light as it is struck by lightning, and the swerves into the ditch. It stays there, smoking, the roof cracked open. Grover is knocked unconscious, a bit of blood trickling from the side of his mouth.

SALLY

Percy?

PERCY

I'm okay.

(Percy sees Grover)

Grover? Grover?

(Percy shakes grover's shoulder, trying to wake him up.)

Grover, come on, man.

Suddenly, the wind dies down to almost nothing for a few moments. In the silence, we hear an enormous bellow like a bull, and the enormous breath of a huge animal, and Percy is suddenly aware of a huge presence a couple hundred feet behind the car.

PERCY

(Trembling with terror)

Hey, mom? What was that Grover said about monsters?

Sally looks back at Percy, but her eyes fix on the figure through the back windshield.

SALLY

Get out of the car.

Sally tries to open her door, but it is jammed shut in the mud. Percy's door is shut as well. Percy glances out the back windshield and through the eerie green glow of the clouds he makes out the indistinct silhouette of an enormous figure (we still can't tell, but it's the Minotaur).

SALLY

Percy, we don't have much time. You have to run.

PERCY

But, you're coming with me, mom.

SALLY

(Ignoring Percy's question)

It's you they want, not us. Climb out the passenger side door and go.

PERCY

(Angry, but suddenly determined)

No, you are coming with me.

SALLY

Percy...

PERCY

I'm not leaving you, mom. We're going together. Help me get Grover out.

Percy climbs up to the passenger side door and begins to throw his body weight against it. We transition without making it clear whether he, Grover, and Sally get out of the car.

WE CUT TO:

SCENE:

We see the silhouette of the creature coming up behind the car (Showing it from it's point of view), though we don't see enough of the creature to make out distinctly what it is. We hear snuffling as it sniffs around. Then, it suddenly rips the passenger side door off its hinges, and we see that the inside of the car is completely empty.

Already a good distance away, Percy and Sally run towards Half Blood Hill with Grover draped between them. Behind them, the Minotaur bellows in anger and Percy and Sally look back, staring in shock. We get our first good look at the minotaur as he flings the door of the camaro across the road, then proceeds to lift the camaro out of the ditch and tear it to pieces, bellowing in anger. He wears nothing but bright white underwear and his horns are devilishly sharp and long. His arms and legs are as muscular as a pro wrestler's and he has a ring through his nose. The bull part of him is dark brown.

PERCY

That...that's-!

SALLY

Don't say the name. Names have power.

In a rage, the Minotaur picks up what's left of the camaro and flings it down the road. It skids across the pavement, throwing sparks for several hundred feet before the gas tank explodes. The minotaur sniffs around where the camaro was.

PERCY

What's he doing?

SALLY

He hunts by scent. Hurry.

She grabs Percy and they start moving again, ascending the hill towards the pine tree.

SALLY (CONT'D)

(With urgency)

Listen, Percy. His sight and hearing are terrible. When he charges, wait until the last second and then dive out of the way, directly sideways. He can't change directions very well in the middle of charging. Do you understand?

PERCY

How do you know all this?

SALLY

I've been preparing for an attack for a long time. We have to make it to the pine tree at the top of this hill. That's the property line. He won't be able to cross it.

(Beat)

I should have expected this. I was selfish, keeping you near me.

PERCY

Keeping me near you? But-

They are almost to the top of the hill now. The minotaur bellows again, and Sally and Percy look back to see him charging towards them. Sally picks up Grover by herself.

SALLY

Run, Percy. Run for help. The big farmhouse in the valley. Don't stop until you get there. I love you, sweetheart!

Percy looks at her, torn, and she runs away along the slope of the hill. The Minotaur continues to charge Percy. He stands his ground, terrified, but just as the Minotaur is right on top of him, he dives to the side. The minotaur skids to a stop in the slick grass, bellowing again. He looks around, but this time, spies Percy's mom and Grover a dozen or so yards away.

SALLY

Run, Percy!

Percy watches helplessly as his mom sets Grover down in the grass and starts retreating back down the hill towards the road. But the monster runs her down this time. He grabs her around the neck and lifts her up into the air.

SALLY

(Choked)

Percy! Go!

The Monster squeezes her neck and she dissolves into golden light and disappears completely.

PERCY

Mom!

Percy is frozen in shock and terror for several seconds. Rain begins to fall in sheets. The monster turns back towards Grover. Percy, half mad with rage, stands and strips off his red rain jacket (The rain falling on him gives him strength). He stands with his back to Thalia's Pine Tree.

PERCY

Hey! Ground beef!

The monster roars in rage and charges Percy, holding out his arms to keep Percy from jumping sideways, so Percy charges the monster himself, jumping up onto his head, and landing on the thing's shoulders. The Minotaur tries to shake Percy off, bellowing in rage and surprise. Grover stirs in the grass.

GROVER

Food?

The minotaur wheels around towards Grover and prepares to charge.

PERCY

Oh no you don't.

Percy gets a grip on one of the Minotaur's horns and snaps it right off. The Minotaur reaches up and flings Percy off his back. Percy hits the ground hard, and loses a shoe in the fall, but rolls and comes up on his knees. The Minotaur charges him, screaming with rage, and charges Percy. Percy waits until the last moment again, and dives under the minotaur's arm as he tries to grab him. Percy shoves the minotaur's horn into its giant belly. The minotaur bellows in pain, and begins to disintegrate, breaking off into chunks of sandy matter and falling to the ground before dissipating, with one broken horn in the pile of sand. The rain abruptly stops. Percy stares in shock at the vanishing pile of sand on the ground, suddenly looking very sick.

PERCY

(Faintly)

Mom...?

Percy passes out.

SCENE:

We see disjointed images, distorted. Percy is dreaming, or barely conscious. We see from his eyes, an old yellow porch light with moths circling it. He is lying on his back on the porch of the big house.

PERCY

(Distant and muffled)

Mom...

He blinks again and sees a distorted image of a pretty young girl his age with blonde, curly hair and grey eyes, leaning over him. Her name is ANNABETH CHASE.

ANNABETH

(Distant and muffled)

He's the one! He must be!

CHIRON (O.S.)

Quiet, Annabeth! He's still awake.

ARGUS, a man with eyes all over his face, his neck, his hands, leans over him. Percy closes his own eyes, thinking he's still dreaming. The images shift again, showing Annabeth standing over him.

ANNABETH

What will happen at the summer solstice? What was stolen? We only have a few weeks, Percy.

Annabeth's voice saying Percy's name echoes around in Percy's dream, as her face is consumed by green mist. The whisper of his name continues through the mist, joined by whispers of his mother. The silhouette of Percy's mother appears through the mist.

SALLY

Percy... Percy...

Sally walks through the mist and it turns golden in her wake. She is dressed in a black robe, black as Hades. Her eyes are a glowing gold color (the trademark of someone possessed).

SALLY

(Under Kronos's control.)

Perseus... Perseus...

[Phonetic Greek:] Eláte se me, o Perséas Tzákson.

[Greek: Ελάτε μαζί μου, ο Περσέας Τζάκσον.

English: Come to me, Perseus Jackson!]

Sally laughs, but it quickly morphs into the same metallic laughter that he heard before, in his dream of the horse and the eagle, Kronos's Laugh. Her eyes begin to burn even brighter golden fire, and suddenly lightning flashes with blinding brightness.

SNAP TO:

SCENE:

Percy awakens to find himself sitting in a rocking chair, in a blanket, on the porch of a large farmhouse overlooking a strawberry field. Next to him sits a tall glass of iced nectar with a pink paper parasol in it. Slowly and weakly, he reaches out and tries to pick up the glass, but he is so weak he nearly drops it. Grover's hand suddenly reaches out and steadies him, keeping the glass from falling (Grover is in his human clothes, jeans and high-tops with a camp half-blood t-shirt, a shoe box under one arm. He looks weary and exhausted.).

GROVER

Careful.

PERCY

(Weakly)

Grover?

GROVER

Here, let me help you.

Grover holds the glass for Percy and lets him drink. Percy is surprised at the taste, but makes short work of it. When he finishes, Grover sets the glass back down on the table.

GROVER

You okay?

PERCY

What is that stuff?

GROVER

Nectar.

PERCY

It tastes like chocolate chip cookies.

Beat. Grover smiles wistfully.

GROVER

And how do you feel?

Percy takes mental inventory of how he feels, then smiles.

PERCY

Like I could throw Nancy Bobofit a hundred yards.

GROVER

(Smiles sadly)

Good.

(Beat)

Don't try to get up just yet. We need to talk.

PERCY

What happened?

GROVER

What happened was...you saved my life. I...

(Beat)

Well, I went back to the hill. I thought you might want this.

Grover reverently hands Percy the shoebox. Percy opens it (we don't see what's inside it at first). In a panic, Percy shoves the shoebox off his lap. The shoebox falls to the ground and the Minotaur's horn rolls out.

PERCY

(Panicked)

The Minotaur!

GROVER

(Picking up the horn and shoebox)

Percy, careful! You don't want to just go around saying its name like...

PERCY

But it was a minotaur. That's what it's called, right? A minotaur?

GROVER

(Sadly, thinking about Percy's mom)

Percy, you've been out for two days. How much do you remember?

PERCY

(Still panicked)

What do I remember? I remember a Minotaur and...

(Beat)

My mom. She...is she?

GROVER

(Miserably)

I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I failed. Again. I'm...I'm the worst satyr in the world.

Grover kicks one of the posts of the porch in anger and his shoe comes off, revealing a cloven hoof.

GROVER (CONT'D)

Styx!

Grover picks up his shoe and tries to fit his hoof back in, sniffling sadly. (Faint thunder rumbles in the distance at the mention of the Styx).

PERCY

This isn't your fault, Grover.

GROVER

Yes, it is. I was supposed to protect you.

PERCY

Why?

GROVER

Cause that's what satyrs do. I'm your Keeper. Or I was. Now...I doubt I'm fit for much of anything.

PERCY

But why? Why do you have to protect me at all? Why was that...thing after us? And where are we anyway?

Grover looks at Percy sadly, before offering him his hand.

GROVER

C'mon. There are people you need to meet who can answer those questions better than me.

Percy takes Grover's hand and Grover helps him to his feet before handing him the shoebox with the minotaur horn and leading him around to the other side of the farmhouse.

SCENE:

Grover leads Percy around the corner of the farmhouse, and spread out in the valley below is a view of CAMP HALF BLOOD, the cabins and woods, and pegasus stables, with some pegasi even flying. Campers play tag and volleyball and archery and practice their fighting skills with satyrs. Percy stares.

GROVER

C'mon, Percy.

Percy snaps to his senses and follows Grover around to the front of the farmhouse, where Mr Brunner/CHIRON, and MR D sit playing a card game, Mr Brunner with his back to Percy. MR D looks like a middle-aged cherub in a tiger-print Hawaiian shirt, a can of diet coke at his elbow. Percy scrutinizes the man in the wheelchair from behind.

PERCY

Mr Brunner?

Mr Brunner turns around and smiles warmly at Percy. Mr. D Pays no attention to him.

MR BRUNNER

Percy! Nice to see you on your feet. Feeling better, I hope?

PERCY

(Confused)

What are you doing here?

MR BRUNNER

I work here, actually. I do more than just teach Latin at boarding schools, you know.

PERCY

So this is your summer job?

MR BRUNNER

Technically yes, but to be honest my past year at Yancy was more of a cover than an actual job.

PERCY

(Confused)

What do you mean?

MR BRUNNER

Sit down and I'll explain.

Mr Brunner gestures to the chair next to him, and Percy sits down. Grover goes over and sits on the railing of the porch behind Percy.

MR BRUNNER

Quickly let me introduce you to Mr. D, our camp director.

Mr D pretends not to notice the introduction. After a moment, Mr Brunner "Ahems" loudly.

MR D

Well, I guess I have to say it. Welcome to Camp Half Blood. There. Now don't expect me to be glad to see you.

PERCY

What does the "D" stand for?

MR D

Young man, names are powerful things. You don't just go around telling anyone for no reason.

MR BRUNNER

And this young lady — come on out, dear, we know you're there — is Annabeth Chase.

ANNABETH appears from around the doorframe of the house, looking Percy over critically. Percy stares at her, awestruck (we can practically hear his little heart pounding).

MR BRUNNER (Cont'd)

She is one of our head campers, and you partially owe her your life. She took it upon herself to nurse you back to health.

PERCY

Hi.

Annabeth nods tersely, glancing at the minotaur horn in Percy's hand.

Mr BRUNNEN

Annabeth, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk in Cabin Eleven? I'll bring him by in a little while and you can show him around.

ANNABETH

Sure, Chiron.

(To Percy)

You drool in your sleep.

She runs down the hill away from the house towards the cabins. Percy stares after her, unsure what to make of her.

PERCY

(To Mr. Brunner)

Why did she just call you Chiron?

MR. BRUNNER

That's my real name. I'm afraid "Brunner" was actually a pseudonym.

PERCY

Why were you using a pseudonym?

MR. BRUNNER

Well, like I said, my job at Yancy was a cover. I'm not really a latin teacher. The real reason I was there...was to learn more about YOU.

PERCY

You came to Yancy just to teach me? But why?

MR D

My question exactly.

MR. BRUNNER

Grover asked me to come. He alerted me the moment he met you because he thought you might be something special, and as he has been correct in the past...

PERCY

But I mean...why me? What makes me so special that Grover asked you to come?

Chiron stares at Percy sympathetically.

CHIRON

Percy, did you never wonder why you were kicked out of so many schools?

PERCY

Because I'm a good-for-nothing hyperactive troublemaker?

CHIRON

No, Percy. Believe it or not, that's not why at all.

(Beat as Chiron chooses his words)

What if I told you that there have been forces and powers guiding you your whole life. Guiding you here.

PERCY

So you mean like...God?

CHIRON

(Considering)

Well, close, but God with a capital 'G' I can't speak to. I mean the Gods. Plural. As in great beings that control the forces of nature and human endeavors. That's a smaller matter.

(Beat)

To put it as simply as possible, the powers you call the Greek gods are very much alive.

Percy stares at Chiron for a beat, then at Grover, waiting for it to all be a joke.

GROVER

It's true.

PERCY

But you mean gods like Zeus and Hera and Apollo, right? The gods we talked about in class?

Off in the distance, thunder rumbles.

MR D

There you go throwing names around.

PERCY

But...but they're stories! Just myths made up to explain the weather and stuff. They're what people believed before science!

MR D

And do you want me to tell you what people will think about your "science" two thousand years from now? You mortals think you've come so far, but that's what happens with no sense of perspective!

PERCY

But I don't believe in gods.

Mr. D huffs indignantly, still shuffling his cards.

CHIRON

Percy, it is your choice whether or not to believe, but you can't change the facts simply by not believing them. And the facts are, immortal means immortal.

PERCY

You mean...whether people believed in you or not?

CHIRON

Exactly. And...

MR. D

(Interrupting)

And if you were a god, how would you like being called a myth, or an old story to explain lightning?

Before Percy can answer, Mr D waves his hand and it's as if the sunlight suddenly bends itself into a golden goblet at his elbow, full of wine, beside his now-empty can of diet coke. Percy's mouth falls open.

CHIRON

Mr D, you're restricted.

MR D

(Feigning surprise)

Oh of course! Old habits. Sorry.

He waves his hand and the goblet transforms into another can of diet coke.

GROVER

Um...sir? If you're not going to use the old can, can I...?

MR D

(Shrugs)

Help yourself.

Grover picks up the empty can and takes a bite out of it.

CHIRON

Mr D offended his father a while back.

(Quietly)

Some scandal with a wood nymph.

PERCY

And...your father is?

MR D

Di immortales, Chiron! I thought you said he was smart. My father is Zeus.

Percy's jaw drops a second time.

PERCY

(Astonished)

Then...you're Dionysus! The god of wine!

MR D

You're throwing names around again.

(Beat)

What do kids say these days, Grover? "Well, DUH!" Of course I'm Dionysus. Who did you think I was? Aphrodite?

PERCY

(Disbelieving)

You're a god?

MR D

Yes, I am, child.

PERCY

A god. You.

For the first time in the conversation, Mr D turns and looks Percy straight in the eye, and for half a moment, Percy sees an insane purple fire in Mr D's eyes (Actual purple fire).

MR D

(Dangerously)

Would you like to test me, child?

PERCY

(Quickly)

No, sir. Sorry, sir.

MR D

Good.

MR D

Grover, are you playing?

Grover jumps as he is addressed by Mr D, then scrambles for a chair.

GROVER

Yes, Sir!

Mr D starts dealing out the cards.

What needs to happen:

We need to establish that Mr. Brunner is Chiron the Centaur.

Percy must learn about the greek gods still existing.

Tour of Camp Half Blood.

Percy must learn about their connection to Western civilization.

MR D

(Quietly)

You'd better. Before one of them incinerates you.

GROVER

(Hurriedly)

Please, sir. He's just lost his mother. He's in shock.

MR D

Lucky for him.

(Beat)

Well, this has been delightful, but if we're not actually going to play a game of cards, I think I'm going to go take a nap before tonight's sing-along. But first, Grover...

Grover flinches.

MR D (CONT'D)

We need to talk, again, about your less-than-perfect performance on this assignment.

GROVER

(Nervously)

Yes, Sir.

Mr D rises with Grover and disappears into the farmhouse. Grover shoots Percy one last apologetic look before following, leaving Percy and Chiron on the porch by themselves. Mr Brunner moves his chair to be able to face the valley below the farmhouse.

PERCY

Will Grover be okay?

CHIRON

He'll be fine. Mr D really isn't mad. He just hates his job. He's been...grounded, I guess you could say. He can't stand it that he has to wait another half century before returning to Olympus.

PERCY

So there really is a palace there?

CHIRON

Well, there's Mount Olympus in Greece, and then there's Olympus the home of the gods, which used to be on Mount Olympus, and still uses the name, but the palace moves just like the gods do.

PERCY

So...wait. You mean the Gods are here, like...in America?

CHIRON

(Chuckles)

Yes. The Olympians are here, and so we are here.

PERCY

But...but who are you?

(Beat)

Who am I?

CHIRON

(Smiles)

Who are you? That's a question that many of us want answered. Who am I?

Chiron suddenly stands up from his wheelchair, and as he stands, he reveals that the wheelchair is not a wheelchair, but a magical box to hide the fact that he is a centaur. His horse body is pure white, and he steps out onto the porch, shaking his tail. Percy stares in absolute shock. Chiron smiles at him.

CHIRON

I'm sure you'll figure it out. Now come on, let's go and meet the other campers, shall we?

Percy gets to his feet and picks up the minotaur horn with fumbling hands before following Chiron down the hill in front of the house.

SCENE:

Percy and Chiron walk down towards the main area of the camp. As they talk, campers stop to stare at Percy and the minotaur horn in his hand.

PERCY

So then you're...really Chiron. The Chiron from the myths who taught Achilles and Jason and Hercules and stuff?

CHIRON

Heracles, Percy. But yes, that would be me.

PERCY

But aren't you supposed to be dead?

CHIRON

(Laughs)

I don't know about "should be" but I'm not. If you'll remember I was granted a request by the Olympians, that as long as young demigods need training, I remain on earth. The day I am not needed anymore is the day I fade.

Beat. They pass the volleyball pit, where a group of satyrs and campers stop to stare. Percy walks a little closer to Chiron. They walk towards the forges.

PERCY

So what is it that decides where the God's go? I mean, why aren't they in Brazil or something?

(During this section, they are walking through the strawberry fields, where campers collect baskets of strawberries and satyrs play on reed pipes, making the bugs crawl out single-file.)

CHIRON

Well, you remember our class discussions about Western Civilization? The Flame of the West isn't just an abstract concept. It's something you can see everywhere: Architecture, monuments. Even the Eagle itself is a symbol of Zeus. Throughout the centuries, the flame has moved from Greece to Rome, Spain, France, Germany, England, wherever the flame was brightest. Wherever the flame went, the Olympians went with it, sometimes under different names: Jupiter, Venus, Diana... The gods can't possibly fade unless all of Western Civilization were obliterated.

PERCY

And, America's the flame of the West now?

CHIRON

That's right, like it or not. I defy you to find any American city where the Olympians are not displayed in some way.

Beat. Percy looks back at the Farmhouse, and for just a moment, a face (the Oracle, but this should not be apparent for the moment) is visible before the curtain falls back in front of it.

PERCY

What's up there.

Chiron's smile fades as he sees where Percy is pointing.

CHIRON

Oh, nothing. Just the attic.

PERCY

Does anyone live up there?

CHIRON

No. Not a single living thing.

Beat. Percy and Chiron exit the fields and begin to walk towards the lake and climbing wall.

PERCY

Grover won't get into too much trouble will he? I mean, he brought me here safely.

CHIRON

(Solemnly)

It's not up to me to decide his fate. To succeed as a Keeper, he must show great courage. I'm afraid Mr D and the Council of Cloven elders might not view his performance as a success. He lost you in New York,

Percy feels immensely guilty about this.

CHIRON (Cont'd)

He was unable to prevent your mother's...

(Being careful to avoid the word "Death")

Fate... and he was unconscious when he arrived. You were the one who dragged him over the property line. The council may question whether this shows any courage on his part.

PERCY

But he'll get a second chance, right?

CHIRON

(Winces)

I'm afraid that was his second chance. After what happened five years ago, the council was not anxious to give it to him. I told him to be patient, until he was a bit more accomplished in woodland magic. But he was so anxious to pursue his dream. Perhaps now he will be willing to pursue another career.

They pass the foot of the climbing wall, where several campers are trying to make their way up the giant rock face.

PERCY

But that's not fair! Was what happened last time really that bad?

Beat. Chiron glances quickly towards Thalia's tree before looking at his watch.

CHIRON

(Changing the subject)

Oh, I completely forgot! I have an archery class in twenty minutes. Come, Percy, Annabeth should be waiting back at the cabins by now. She'll be able to complete your tour.

Beat as Percy and Chiron walk towards the cabins.

PERCY

(Forming a plan)

Chiron, if the gods and Olympus and everything are real, then...does that mean the underworld is real too?

Chiron stops to face Percy.

CHIRON

(Carefully)

Yes, there is a place where spirits go after death.

(Beat)

I know what you're thinking, Percy, but until we know more about what exactly happened to your mother, it might be best for you to up that out of your mind.

Chiron begins to walk away from Percy towards the cabins.

PERCY

Until we know more?

CHIRON

(Pretending not to hear to avoid the subject)

Come along, Percy!

Percy follows at a jog towards the cabins.

SCENE:

Chiron leads Percy to the cabins from the lake, and we get a good look at each one as they walk through. Campers mill around. Some playing basketball, some gardening, others doing all kinds of this and that. Chiron points to the two cabins at the end of the field, both of them white and mausoleums (just go by the book).

CHIRON

These are the Zeus and Hera cabins.

Percy stops to look inside the Zeus cabin. Besides the pillars, the braziers and the giant statue of Zeus at the end, the cabin shows no signs of being lived in.

PERCY

It looks empty.

CHIRON

Several are. No one ever stays in One or Two.

Percy walks over to Cabin 3: Posiedon, which is long and low to the ground, of rough grey stone with sea shells and coral set into them. Percy looks inside and breathes deeply (it smells like ocean air). The inside walls glow like a bioluminescent aquatic creature and the bunk beds are all made neatly, but no sign of anyone living there.

Chiron places a hand on Percy's shoulder and pulls him away.

CHIRON

Come along, Percy.

As they pass cabin 5 (Ares) Percy looks inside and sees a group of about a dozen kids gathered around a wrestling pit on the floor. He sees fists flying, but no faces for several moments. Then a girl's face, with a bloody nose, pops up. She is clearly on top in the fight. The other kids cheer her on, and we hear the name "Clarisse" shouted. Even in the middle of a fight, she sees Percy through the doorway and sneers at him.

PERCY

Who are those kids?

CHIRON

That's the Ares cabin. Good kids, many of them, but try to steer clear of them in a fight.

(Beat)

Ah, there's Annabeth.

Percy looks over to where Annabeth, sits on the front steps of Cabin Eleven, reading a greek architecture book (in greek). She stands when she notices them.

CHIRON

Hello, Annabeth, this is Percy. Percy, this young lady nursed you back to health.

PERCY

Uh, hi.

Annabeth looks Percy over critically.

ANNABETH

You drool when you sleep.

PERCY

Um...thanks?

CHIRON

Annabeth, I have a masters' archery class at noon. Do you mind taking Percy from here?

ANNABETH

No, Sir.

CHIRON

Alright, then. Good luck, Percy. I'll see you both tonight at dinner.

Chiron gallops off towards an archery range visible in the distance.

ANNABETH

(Rolls her eyes)

Come on.

She leads Percy up the steps to the door of Cabin Eleven, which has a Caduceus over the door. She opens the door and motions for him to go first.

SCENE:

Annabeth and Percy step into the Hermes Cabin and it goes completely quiet.

ANNABETH

Cabin Eleven, Percy Jackson.

The entire cabin stares awkwardly, resentfully at Percy. The group includes TRAVIS and CONNOR STOLL, troublemaking brothers.

TRAVIS

Regular?

CONNER

Or undetermined?

Percy looks at them, confused.

ANNABETH

Undetermined.

The cabin groans. A young man with a large scar on his face, LUKE CASTELLAN, nineteen, steps forward, calming the group.

LUKE

C'mon campers. This is why we're here. Welcome to Cabin Eleven, Percy.

ANNABETH

(Blushing)

This is Luke. He'll be your councilor for now.

PERCY

For now?

LUKE

You're undetermined. They're not sure what cabin to put you in so you're with us. The Hermes cabin takes all the newcomers and visitors. Naturally. Hermes is the god of travelers.

PERCY

So...how long will I be here?

LUKE

Until you're determined.

PERCY

How long will that take?

His cabin mates all laugh.

ANNABETH

C'mon, I'll show you the volleyball pit.

PERCY

But I've seen it already.

ANNABETH

Well you're gonna see it again. C'mon.

Annabeth drags Percy out of the cabin, still with the minotaur horn in his hand.

SCENE:

PERCY

Ow. Jeez, Annabeth!

ANNABETH

Jackson you have to do better than that.

PERCY

Better than what? What the heck is your problem? All I know is I kill some bull guy...

ANNABETH

And do you have any idea how many kids here wish they'd had that chance?

PERCY

To nearly get themselves killed?

ANNABETH

To fight the Minotaur! Those are the exact things we train for.

PERCY

Okay, so here's why I know you're joking with me right now. If that thing was even real...

ANNABETH

It was.

PERCY

There's only one minotaur in the stories.

ANNABETH

There is.

PERCY

And so it died. Theseus killed it in the labyrinth a gajillion years ago.

ANNABETH

He did. He was killed. But he didn't exactly die.

PERCY

Oh thanks, that clears it up.

ANNABETH

Monsters don't have souls like humans. You can banish them to the underworld for a while, maybe even a whole lifetime if you're lucky, but they're primal forces. They re-form.

PERCY

(Thinking about Mrs Dodds)

So...If I were to have killed one accidentally with a sword...

ANNABETH

Your math teacher. She's still out there. You just made her very, very mad.

PERCY

How do you know about Mrs Dodds?

ANNABETH

You talk in your sleep.

PERCY

So what was she? Grover said something about a Fur-

Annabeth claps a hand over Percy's mouth and glances around nervously.

ANNABETH

We call them Kindly Ones. We can't use their real name, not even here.

PERCY

Is there anything we can say without it thundering?

Care for a game of pinochle?

PERCY

I...don't know how to play.

MR D

(Not looking up from his cards)

Don't know how... Heh. Pac Man, Gladiator fighting, and Pinochle are the greatest games of humankind. I would expect all civilized young men to know how to play.

Percy falls

PERCY (NARRATION)

Now, I'd love to tell you that I had a deep revelation as I fell, that I came to terms with my own mortality and laughed in the face of death...but, well...

PERCY

(Flailing as he falls)

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

PERCY

Yeah, right. I'm in danger because some old ladies cut a piece of yarn.

GROVER

Percy, they weren't just old women! Don't you understand? They were the fates! They appeared in front of you. They only do that when you...when someone's about to die.

PERCY

WHOAH! You said you!

GROVER

No, I said someone.

PERCY

No you said you, as in me! You said I was about to die!

GROVER

No I meant you as in someone, not you you. You're not going to die!

SALLY

Boys!

CHIRON

In any other case, I might say you still weren't ready, but in light of recent events...

(Beat)

Well, you're here now either way.

CHIRON

(Smiling sympathetically)

Well, normally we have an orientation film for this, but I'm afraid it won't be sufficient in this case.

(Beat)

Percy, did your mother tell you anything?

PERCY

She said...she told me if she sent me here then I probably couldn't leave. She knew my dad wanted me here but she was afraid. She wanted to keep me close to her.

MR D

Typical. That's how they usually get killed

Percy walks out of his cabin. In the other cabins, kids are packing up and getting ready to leave. Percy walks past them all, down to the edge of the forest. As he passes the sword-fighter's arena, he hears the slash of a blade and looks over to see Luke taking down a row of straw dummies, reducing them to nothing. Percy watches in awe. Luke sees Percy and stops.

LUKE

Percy. Shouldn't you be packing?

PERCY

(Sighs)

My mom said I could stay year-round if I wanted, but...I don't know.

LUKE

What's a year of sitting at a desk to a year of hero training, right?

PERCY

Yeah...but she broke up with her boyfriend, and so that means I could actually live at home this year.

...?

LUKE

So you got your quest, returned the bolt, saved Olympus, just like the prophecy said.

PERCY

Actually, I don't know about that.

LUKE

What do you mean?

PERCY

I mean, "You shall go west and face the god who has turned; You shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned," I understand. And the last line, too, that I'll fail to save what matters most in the end, because my mom saved herself from Gabe. But the line before that, "You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend."

LUKE

Well, Ares betrayed you, didn't he?

PERCY

But he didn't even pretend to be our friend. I mean, he helped us out of a tough spot, but...well, I don't know what else the prophecy could mean.

LUKE

Do you miss being on a quest?

PERCY

What, are you kidding? With monsters attacking me every three feet?

(Beat)

Yeah, I miss it. You?

(Beat. Luke stands, and we see his anger and resentment beginning to rise to the surface.)

LUKE

I've lived at Half-Blood Hill year-round since I was 14 years old. Ever since Thalia. I trained and trained and trained. I never got to be a normal teenager. Then I got a quest and when I came back it was like, "Okay, ride's over, have a nice life!"

(He pitches his soda can into the creek. Percy looks at it in shock)

PERCY

Dude, the nymphs will kill you!

LUKE

Yeah, well I'm not going to be here long enough for that.

PERCY

Wait, you're leaving?

LUKE

Finally and for good. That's why I brought you down here, Percy. To say goodbye.

(Luke snaps his fingers and a scorpion appears next to Percy's hand in a puff of fire. Percy is frozen in shock and fear.)

LUKE

I wouldn't move if I were you, Percy. Pit scorpions can sting you right through your clothes. You'll be dead in 60 seconds.

(Realization dawns for Percy, that Luke is the traitor the prophecy was talking about.)

PERCY

You.

LUKE

I saw a lot out there in the world, Percy.

FINAL SCENE:

BEFORE THIS: After Annabeth and percy talk about her father on the trip to Vegas, maybe show her struggling to put pen to paper and write the letter, but leave it ambiguous until this final scene

Percy and Annabeth walk down the shore of the lake together.

ANNABETH

Are you going to stay?

PERCY

Well, I'm not just going to leave you here with Clarisse.

Annabeth stops short.

ANNABETH

Percy... I'm not staying this year.

PERCY

Wait...what?

ANNABETH

Yeah.

Annabeth gestures behind her, and FREDRICK CHASE appears on the ridge by Thalia's pine, just beyond the magical border. He is an "intellectually unkempt" man (wild hair, glasses), distracted by his own mind, but with a heart of gold. He waves down at Annabeth and Percy from the ridge.

ANNABETH

I thought about what you said on the way to Los Vegas, and... I wrote my dad a letter. We agreed to give things another try.

PERCY

Wow. That took guts.

ANNABETH

Well, don't act so surprised.

PERCY

Sorry.

Beat. Annabeth looks back at her dad again.

ANNABETH

I should go.

Don't go looking for trouble over the school year.

PERCY

I usually don't have to.

ANNABETH

Well send me an Iris message then. Okay?

Percy watches Annabeth leave with her family.

PERCY

I never wanted to be a half-blood. It's usually a short life. It's full of monsters,

and the most bizarre family reunions you could imagine.

Sometimes, I still feel like I'd give it all up for a normal life if I had a choice.

But I'll be back next summer. I'll survive until then. After all...

(Beat, Percy looks out at the sea.)

I am your son. JACKSON and THE LIGHTNING THIEF

By

Tia Waxman

FADE IN:

IN THE HUDSON RIVER, NEAR THE EMPIRE STATE BUILDING — NIGHT

Murky waters swirl with filth, dimly lit with the city lights, which are sickly green in the water. Waves crash violently above, muffled by the water. Lighting flashes, illuminating the riverbed, and thunder rumbles. We begin to rise towards the surface.

PERCY (V.O.)

Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood. Believe me. It's scary.

We rise out of the river to reveal the skyline of Manhattan island, with the Empire State Building as the centerpiece. Lightning arcs through the clouds. Below, the waves churn as if boiling. "Like the sky and the sea are at war."

PERCY (V.O., CONT'D)

If you're a normal person, watching this 'cause you like a good story, I envy you for being able to believe that none of this happened.

(Beat.)

But if you begin to recognize yourself, if you feel something stirring inside, get up and leave. I'm serious. You might be one of us. And once you know, it's only a matter of time before the others sense it too. And they'll come for you.

Another, brighter flash of lightning strikes the Empire State Building, and suddenly the lightning stops. Fade to black. Thunder rumbles in the darkness.

PERCY (V.O., CONT'D)

Don't say I didn't warn you.

FADE TO:

TITLE CARD:

"PERCY JACKSON AND THE LIGHTNING THIEF"

INT. NEW YORK METROPOLITAN MUSEUM OF ART — DAY

Open on a black screen, just outside the doors to the GREEK AND ROMAN EXHIBIT of the NEW YORK METROPOLITAN MUSEUM OF ART. The doors open into the main gallery, outlining the silhouettes of a group of uniformed, late-elementary age BOARDING STUDENTS from YANCY ACADEMY. We follow them inside.

The OPENING CREDITS are accompanied by a montage of the students mingling through the exhibits. This montage includes a few character building shots as well:

NANCY BOBOFIT, a typical red-haired, freckled school bully, picks a tourist's purse and brings her prize to show to her group of FRIENDS.

GROVER UNDERWOOD (a satyr in disguise) limps around the displays, his acne and wispy beard marking him as slightly older than his classmates, though still anxious and insecure.

MR. BRUNNER (secretly CHIRON, the centaur of myth) meanders through the groups of students in his motorized wheelchair, stopping to talk and to point out specific things about different exhibits. He is middle-aged with kind eyes, a scruffy beard, and an altogether fatherly appearance.

MRS DODDS/ALECTO, a mean-looking, chaperone wearing a black leather jacket (she is secretly ALECTO the Fury),

As we near the end of the montage, we see a shot from above of PERCY JACKSON (though we do not yet see his face), standing toe to toe with a large marble statue of Poseidon (or Kronos? or the original Perseus? A meaningful greek character).

PERCY (V.O., CONT'D)

My name is Percy Jackson. I'm twelve years old. For the past few months, I've been a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York.

(Beat)

Am I a troubled kid?

As the camera pans around the statue, we get our first good look at PERCY JACKSON, a misfit twelve-year-old with black hair and green eyes, who stands out even in his school uniform.

PERCY (V.O., CONT'D)

Yeah. You could say that.

Beat as Percy looks at the statue. A plaque on the statue's base tells the name of the statue (whether it be poseidon, Kronos, or Perseus is yet to be determined), and right next to it is a sign that says "DO NOT TOUCH." Percy's fingers fidget, itching to touch.

As Percy contemplates the statue, a cluster of kids gathers around mr. Brunner in the background as he sits in his chair at the foot of a grecian STELE with a carving of a young girl on it, along with various carvings of the gods (one with Kronos eating his children, and another with a naked man; the girl on the stele was a Half-Blood).

MR BRUNNER

All Yancy students, please come here for a moment.

Camera follows Percy as he joins the group, sliding between bodies to stand next to grover.

MR BRUNNER (CONT'D)

Now, who can tell me what this column here is. We've talked about it in class, so this shouldn't be difficult.

A girl near the front raises her hand.

YANCY GIRL

It's a stele, a Grecian grave-marker.

MR BRUNNER

Exactly. Thank you, my dear. As you can tell from the carvings, it was made to honor a young girl, who would have been the same age as many of you when she died. These carvings on this side...

NANCY BOBOFIT appears behind Grover and Percy.

NANCY

(Referring to the naked man in the carving)

Hey, look. His scrawny little butt looks like yours, Grover.

Nancy and her friends laugh. Grover blushes with embarrassment

PERCY

(To Nancy)

Will you shut up?

MR BRUNNER

Mr Jackson, did you have a comment?

Some of the other kids snicker.

PERCY

No sir. Sorry.

MR BRUNNER

Perhaps you'll tell us what this carving here represents?

He indicates one of the carvings on the stele.

PERCY

That's Kronos eating his kids.

MR BRUNNER

Yes. And why did he eat his kids, Mr Jackson?

PERCY

Well, Kronos was the king of the Titans and he didn't trust his kids, the gods, cause he thought they would try to take over the universe. So he ate them. But his wife hid baby Zeus and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad into barfing up his brothers and sisters.

A few of the Yancy Students behind him make disgusted noises.

PERCY (CONT'D)

And then there was this big fight between the gods and the titans...

(Coming to the end of his knowledge of the story)

...and the gods won.

MR BRUNNER

Very good, Mr Jackson.

NANCY

(Quietly)

Yeah, right. Like we're ever going to use any of this stuff in real life. Like we're ever going to see, "Please explain why Kronos ate his kids," On a job application.

MR BRUNNER

And why, Mr Jackson, to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's very excellent question, does this matter in real life?

GROVER

(To Nancy)

Busted.

NANCY

Shut up.

PERCY

(To Mr Brunner)

I'm sorry, sir. I don't know.

MR BRUNNER

Well, half-credit.

(To the class in general)

Zeus did feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five siblings, Hera, Demeter, Hades, Hestia, and...

(He casts a quick but meaningful glance in Percy's direction)

...Poseidon.

(He continues his monologue)

Who, of course, being immortal, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach.

(Beat)

The gods defeated their father, sliced him into pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the underworld.

(Beat)

And on that lovely note, it's time for lunch. Mrs Dodds, will you lead us back outside, please?

The class begins to leave the room in the wake of Mrs Dodds.

MR BRUNNER

Percy, will you come here for a moment, please.

Percy turns and walks back to Mr Brunner.

PERCY

Yes, sir?

MR BRUNNER

You're angry with me, aren't you?

Percy's lack of an answer is confirmation.

MR BRUNNER

I'm sorry to push you so hard, Percy. But you must learn to answer my question.

PERCY

About Kronos?

MR BRUNNER

About how his story applies to you. These stories, every detail of them...they're vitally important. Vitally. I expect you to treat them as such. Do you understand?

PERCY

Well...not to be rude, Mr Brunner, but I don't see you being this hard on everyone else.

MR BRUNNER

That's because you aren't like everyone else, Percy Jackson. And from you I will accept only the best. You're different.

Percy, as he is in a school for mental-case kids, can think of only one way to take this.

PERCY

Yeah...different.

MR BRUNNER

Not in the way you think.

(Beat)

I'll explain some other time. For now, just know that I believe in you, alright?

PERCY

Thanks, Sir.

MR BRUNNER

Go on to lunch with the others. Grover will be waiting for you.

Percy nods and exits the room. Mr Brunner, meanwhile, watches him go before taking a long look at the grave stele of the girl (he knew her), then wheels his chair out of the room. He will not let Percy's end be like that of the girl on the stele.

SCENE 3:

Grover and Percy sit on the edge of a fountain in front of the museum, watching the foot traffic, a distance away from the other students.

GROVER

So did you get detention?

PERCY

No. He just wanted to talk.

(Beat)

I just wish he'd lay off, you know? I have dyslexia and ADD, and I've never made above a C in any of my classes, and yet somehow he expects me to be some perfect genius. I don't get it.

GROVER

I'm sure he's just trying to help.

PERCY

Yeah...well I don't know why he bothers. I'm not going to be around much longer anyway.

GROVER

You never know. Maybe Mr. Nicoll will change his mind.

PERCY

You mean after I called him an "Old Sot" in front of the spelling class? Yeah, maybe I'll ballroom-dance with Nancy.

The boys laugh together (Grover sounds like a goat). Suddenly, Grover gets hit in the face with a chunk of peanut-butter and ketchup sandwich. Nancy Bobofit appears a few feet away, the rest of the sandwich in her hand.

NANCY

(Sarcastically)

Whoops.

Percy begins to get to his feet, but Grover motions for him to stay calm.

GROVER

Percy, you're already on probation!

NANCY

Sorry, Grover. It was an accident.

GROVER

It's okay, Nancy.

Nancy slaps the rest of the soggy sandwich onto Grover's head and smears it into his hair.

NANCY

Whoops. So was that.

Percy jumps to his feet, enraged. What happens next is blurred and confused, so it's unclear whether it's Percy's fault or not. All that's certain is that a wave of water rises up within seconds, possibly from a passing car splashing through a nearby puddle, but the wave crashes over Nancy and she topples into the fountain. The kids standing nearby mutter in shock, unsure whether to laugh at Nancy or be amazed by the wave. Many of them stare at Percy.

NANCY

You are so dead, Jackson.

MRS DODDS

Mister Jackson.

NANCY

(To Mrs Dodds)

Percy pushed me.

Mrs Dodds storms over to Percy and grabs his upper arm roughly.

MRS DODDS

(To the other students)

Help her out of there.

She drags Percy away from the fountain, back towards the museum. Grover runs after them.

GROVER

Wait! It was me, Mrs Dodds. I pushed her, not Percy.

MRS DODDS

Nice try, Mister Underwood. Stay here.

GROVER

But, please-

MRS DODDS

Stay here.

Grover, terrified, does as she says.

MRS DODDS

(To Percy)

And now for you, Honey.

Mrs Dodds drags Percy up the steps and inside the museum. (Behind them, Grover runs towards Mr. Brunner as soon as they enter the building).

SCENE: THE FURY

Mrs Dodds drags Percy further and further into the museum, though empty halls into darker and more eerie looking areas, back into the now completely empty Greek and Roman exhibit. She slams the door shut behind her and lets go of Percy's arm, shoving him roughly a few steps further into the room.

PERCY

Ouch!

Percy turns his head to look at her, but finds himself standing alone in the room.

PERCY

Hello?

Suddenly, most of the lights go out, leaving Percy in an eerie semi-darkness. Something like bat's wings whooshes past Percy and he begins to back towards the door.

PERCY

Mrs Dodds?

He hears a low growl like some kind of animal (ALECTO) far overhead. Percy looks around fearfully.

PERCY (CONT'D)

Mrs Dodds?

He hears the low growl again, and the hiss of venomous breath spitting sharply from between pointed teeth, and something swoops at him again, screeching. Percy bolts for the door but finds it locked tight. Panicking, he runs around the edge of the room and hides behind one of the displays. Beat.

MRS DODDS

(Lower and far more savage than normal)

You've been giving us problems, Honey.

Percy looks up and sees Mrs Dodds standing on the balcony high above, her silhouette lit from behind by the light of one of the exhibits (a depiction of the furies?), looking more like a creature than human. Her features are kept mostly in the dark.

MRS DODDS (CONT'D)

Did you really think you would get away with it?

She walks slowly across the balcony, her features still in darkness.

PERCY

(Trembling with fear, trying to be brave)

I'll try harder. I'll buy Nancy a new t-shirt at the gift shop if you want.

The venomous spitting sounds again, and more of the lights go out, hiding Mrs Dodds in darkness. The bat wings whoosh past Percy again and he bolts behind another display in terror. Mrs Dodds' voice growls and hisses again in the darkness, her voice beginning to sound very much less-than-human.

MRS DODDS

You would be wise not to take me for a fool, Percy Jackson.

There is the faint sound of thunder overhead, and the sound of bats wings is heard again, close. Percy runs behind another display, being pushed closer to the center of the room.

MRS DODDS (CONT'D)

It was only a matter of time before we found you out. You could not hide the truth forever.

The bats' wings sound very very close.

MRS DODDS

(Without a hint of a growl.)

Vitally important, Mr Brunner said.

Percy looks up and is startled to his feet as he sees Mrs. Dodds standing directly next to him, the light from the displays shining on her face, illuminated by the light of the displays around, for a moment looking almost "kindly."

MRS DODDS (CONT'D)

He was right. Maybe you should have listened.

(Beat, her eyes begin to glow)

Die, Honey.

Within a split second, Mrs Dodds transitions to her true form, with leathery bat wings, talons, and a mouthful of yellow fangs. She shrieks at Percy, beating her wings and rising into the air, Percy screams and flattens himself against the ground as she dive-bombs him, her razor-sharp gallons scraping the floor. Percy sits up and looks around for the next attack.

Suddenly, the door bursts open behind Percy and Mr Brunner bursts in.

MR BRUNNER

Percy! Catch!

Mr Brunner tosses his pen to Percy, who reaches out and catches it on instinct. But he finds himself catching a Greek sword. The Fury shrieks and hisses, clutching the chandelier above.

ALECTO

Fight if you wish, Percy Jackson. You will fall.

She dives at Percy again, and this time, he closes his eyes and extends the sword in front of him. We don't see what Percy's blade does, but with a dying echo of a shriek, a blast of golden sand blows hard in Percy's face, knocking him to the floor, his eyes still closed tight in terror.

After a few seconds, he opens his eyes, sits up and looks around in confusion. The lights have come back on. He sees the Greek sword in his hand and tosses it away, scrambling to his feet, frantically brushing the sand from his clothes. He takes a few deep breaths and begins to calm down. He looks back at where the sword was on the floor. But all he sees is a ballpoint pen. He picks it up carefully and turns it over in his hand. The doors to the exhibit are wide open, but he is completely alone in the room.

SCENE 4:

Percy stumbles outside onto the front steps of the museum, bewildered. It has started to rain. Grover runs up to him with a museum map over his head.

GROVER

Hey, man, are you alright?

PERCY

I have to talk to Mr Brunner.

GROVER

Mr Brunner? But what's wrong?

PERCY

Something happened to Mrs Dodds. She grew wings and talons and tried to shred me.

Grover stares at Percy, trying to act confused.

GROVER

Mrs who?

PERCY

Not funny, man. This is serious.

GROVER

Percy...

Percy, pen still in hand, runs over to Mr Brunner, who is sitting reading a book as if he never moved. He looks up as they approach.

MR BRUNNER

Ah, thank you for returning my pen, Mister Jackson. However, try to bring your own writing utensil in the future.

Percy gives Mr Brunner the pen.

PERCY

Sir, I need to talk to you. Mrs Dodds. She-

MR BRUNNER

Wait, slow down, Percy. Who are you talking about?

Beat as Percy looks at Mr Brunner in confusion, realizing he's serious.

PERCY

Mrs Dodds. The other chaperone. The pre-algebra teacher.

Mr Brunner looks concerned.

MR BRUNNER

Percy...the other chaperone is Ms Kerr. She's right over there.

Mr Brunner points to Ms Kerr, a pretty blonde woman, standing with the other students by the fountain.

MR BRUNNER (CONT'D)

There is no Mrs Dodds here. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs Dodds at the school. Are you feeling alright?

Percy looks around in confusion between Mr Brunner, Ms Kerr, and Grover.

PERCY

(Unconvinced)

I'm...fine.

MR BRUNNER

Then why don't you go back and finish your lunch, we'll be leaving shortly.

Percy walks back to Grover in a bit of a daze.

GROVER

You sure you're okay, dude?

PERCY

Yeah, I...

Percy pauses, looking down at his jacket. From the front pocket, he pulls about half a teaspoon of the golden sand that was Mrs Dodds. Percy takes this as proof that Mrs Dodds was real. Next to him, Grover gives a small gasp, and Percy sees his terrified face before Grover recovers and hides his fear. This is even more proof to Percy that his ordeal wasn't a hallucination.

PERCY (CONT'D)

I'm fine.

The rain begins to intensify as Percy lets the sand fall to the ground.

SCENE 5:

Later that day, at Yancy Academy, the school bus pulls up to the front steps and kids sprint inside to stay dry. The rain has now intensified to a raging squall.

Inside the school, the kids, including PERCY and GROVER push and shove each other as they take off their wet jackets and shake the water off in the entryway. Mr Brunner enters last, with Ms Kerr beside him. They walk through the group of students at the door, trying to maintain relative order.

MS KERR

Alright, everyone. Back to your rooms and get dried off. Remember, your reports on the field trip today are due on Monday at the start of class. Late reports will receive half credit.

Percy eyes Ms Kerr suspiciously as she passes, and she and Mr Brunner walk down a side hallway, back towards the school offices. Grover, who has been standing near Percy, suddenly steps out and follows Mr Brunner and Ms Kerr.

PERCY

Grover! Where're you going?

GROVER

(Caught off guard, lying to cover)

Oh. Bathroom. I'll see you back in the room.

Percy is unconvinced, and after a couple seconds, walks over to the edge of the side hallway in time to see Grover duck into the school office instead of the bathroom right across the hall. The office door is still slightly open. Percy sneaks closer, seeing Grover and Mr Brunner talking through the crack in the door. Mrs

Kerr stands silently in the corner, like a deactivated robot.

GROVER

...a Kindly One, right here in the school.

MR BRUNNER

I know. My nerves haven't been right since the Winter Solstice. Still, how could I have missed it?

GROVER

You know how this always happens: once they find out what they are, their scent only grows stronger, and then it's only a matter of time. And he's more powerful than most. And that's not even mentioning the-

MR BRUNNER

I know what you're trying to say, Grover, but we would only make matters worse by rushing him. He needs more time to mature.

GROVER

But the Summer Solstice deadline-

MR BRUNNER

Will be resolved without him. We have no other choice. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can.

GROVER

But can he anymore? He SAW her.

MR BRUNNER

The Mist over the eyes of the mortals and the Mistform woman will be enough to convince him it was his imagination. This is how we do things, Grover, because this is what is most effective most of the time.

Grover is quiet for a few moments, still very worried.

GROVER

But you know it doesn't work all the time, sir, and I...

(Pause)

Sir, I can't fail again.

MR BRUNNER

You haven't failed, Grover. I should have seen her for what she was long ago.

GROVER

We both should have.

MR BRUNNER

It's okay Grover.

(Beat)

For now, you concentrate on your finals this week, and then let's just worry about keeping Percy alive over the summer, alright?

At these words, Percy doesn't wait to hear more. He bolts to the bathroom across the hall and shuts the door tight behind him. The sounds of retching are heard from inside.

Fade to black.

SCENE:

Fade in from black.

A few days later, the students all burst out of the front doors excitedly after the final bell of school, school bags and suitcases in their hands. Percy walks out last, with a backpack slung over his shoulder (he also has a skateboard). Grover runs up behind him with a backpack as well.

GROVER

Hey, man.

PERCY

Hey, Grover. Happy summer, dude.

GROVER

Don't say bye yet. We're on the same bus.

PERCY

(Cheering up a bit)

Really? Cool.

(Beat)

Wait...you live near Manhattan?

GROVER

(Obviously lying)

Yeah, somewhere around there.

Percy is suspicious, but doesn't make an issue out of it.

PERCY

Okay, well let's go. I want to get as much distance between myself and this place as possible.

GROVER

You said it.

Percy and Grover start to walk down the front drive of Yancy, towards the road. Behind them, Mr Brunner appears in the doorway, kids still pouring out around him.

MR BRUNNER

Percy!

Percy and Grover turn back to look.

PERCY

I'll be right back.

Percy runs back to where Mr Brunner sits in his chair.

PERCY

Yes, Sir?

MR BRUNNER

Ah, there you are. You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye to your favorite Latin teacher, were you?

PERCY

Sorry, Sir.

MR BRUNNER

That's just fine.

(Beat)

I did want to tell you though, Percy, just...don't be too discouraged about leaving Yancy. It's...it's for the best.

Percy is discouraged by this, but tries not to show it.

PERCY

Okay, Sir.

MR BRUNNER

(Sensing Percy's disappointment.)

I mean...this isn't the right place for you. It was only a matter of time.

Percy is genuinely hurt by this, as Mr Brunner is his favorite teacher and one of the only people who has consistently believed in Percy throughout his life.

PERCY

(Very hurt)

Right.

MR BRUNNER (CONT'D)

No, no, Percy. That's not what I meant. I meant...oh, confused about it all. You're not normal Percy. That's what I'm trying to say, and you...

PERCY

(On the verge of tears)

Thanks. Thanks a lot for reminding me, sir.

Percy bolts down the steps and runs away.

MR BRUNNER

Percy. Come back! Percy!

Percy doesn't stop. He passes up Grover and makes it to the road. Grover stares after Percy and then back at Mr Brunner. Mr Brunner motions for Grover to go with Percy, which he does.

Mr Brunner sighs in remorse as he watches Grover disappear after Percy.

SCENE:

On the bus, Percy stares out the window, looking miserable. Grover fidgets in his seat and looks around at the other passengers suspiciously, as if he suspects to be attacked. After a few more seconds of looking out the window, Percy watches Grover for a few seconds.

PERCY

Looking for Kindly Ones?

Grover nearly jumps out of his seat.

GROVER

(Shocked)

What?

(Trying to recover)

Uh, what are you talking about?

Percy is suddenly fed up with the charade and becomes angry.

PERCY

Okay, dude. You're a really, really bad liar. What the heck is going on here? You and Mr Brunner scheming behind my back? You riding home with me?

GROVER

(Still trying to cover)

I'm sorry Percy, I'm just worried about you, okay? And I wasn't sure what to do.

(Obviously lying again)

I mean, hallucinating about demon math teachers?

PERCY

Grover.

GROVER

(Ignoring Percy)

I was just trying to tell Mr Brunner you were too stressed, cause there was no such person as Mrs Dodds and...

PERCY

Oh really? Then what's the Summer Solstice Deadline got to do with that?

Grover pales, realizing just how much Percy heard and that no lie is going to fix it.

PERCY (CONT'D)

Dude, what's going on?

GROVER

(Sighs)

I...I can't tell you yet.

PERCY

Then why are you even here, Grover? I know you don't live in Manhattan.

GROVER

(Sighs)

I'm sorry, Percy. I just...

(Quieter)

The truth is...I'm here cause I kinda have to protect you.

Percy stares at Grover for a beat before bursting into sarcastic laughter that turns heads around them.

PERCY

(Very angry and quiet)

Grover, I've gotten in fights with Nancy and company all year to protect you. I've lost sleep this week worrying about whether you'll get beaten up this year without me. What exactly are you trying to protect me from?

Before Grover can even open his mouth, the bus shudders. The BUS DRIVER grumbles as smoke begins to drift up past the windshield. He pulls the bus to the side of the road.

BUS DRIVER

Everyone out.

GROVER

Stay close to me, Percy.

The passengers begin to file out, all mumbling and many complaining about being late to appointments and whatnot. Grover sticks close to Percy, still warily eyeing the other passengers.

SCENE:

Outside the bus, the twosome walk towards the front of the vehicle. Grover scans the maple trees and litter along the highway for signs of danger. Percy rolls his eyes.

Suddenly, something across the highway, distorted by the heat of the pavement, catches Percy's eye. Across four lanes of traffic, sits a small old-fashioned fruit stand, with boxes of cherries, apples, walnuts, and apricots, and jugs of cider in a clawfoot tub of ice, all under a large maple tree. Also under the maple tree, in rocking chairs, are THREE WOMEN (the FATES). The WOMAN furthest to the left is spinning electric-blue wool into yarn on a drop-spindle. The woman in the middle is knitting a titan-sized sock, occasionally stopping to measure how long it is with a measuring roll. A second titan-sized sock sits finished in her lap. The woman furthest to the right is staring directly at Percy, a pair of shears laying in her lap.

As Percy stares at the three women, the noise around him begins to fade away, and all he can hear is the clicking of the knitting needles and the beating of his own heart. As the cars on the highway whoosh past, the women's clothes shift into Greek chitons, their hairstyles into ancient Grecian hairstyles. With the next car that passes, they shift back to modern hair and clothes, then briefly back again with the next couple cars, still distorted by the heat off the asphalt.

As Percy continues to watch, the woman in the middle finishes with her sock and hands it to the final woman.

GROVER

Percy!

Grover shakes Percy out of his daze, the eerie silence not stopping, staring at the woman himself, before dragging Percy away from the edge of the road, away from the old woman's gaze.

PERCY

Grover, what-

GROVER

We're getting back on the bus. Come on.

All three women now stare at the retreating Percy as the third woman cuts the yarn, the snip sounding impossibly loud across the traffic before grover drags Percy behind the bus, blocking their view completely.

Grover pries open the door to the bus and drags Percy inside.

SCENE:

Once they're on the bus, Grover turns to face Percy, looking very sick.

PERCY

What's going on, Grover?

GROVER

They weren't looking at you, were they? Please tell me they weren't looking at you.

PERCY

Dude, what are you not telling me?

GROVER

Just... tell me what you saw at the fruit stand.

PERCY

What, you mean the old ladies?

GROVER

Just tell me what you saw.

PERCY

Why is it so important?

GROVER

Did you see her cut the yarn?

PERCY

Well...yes.

GROVER

Was she looking at you when she cut the yarn?

PERCY

Yes, but why is it so important?

Grover goes deadly pale and tries valiantly not to throw up, making the Ancient Greek symbol for warding off evil several times.

GROVER

This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This is NOT happening. Not again.

PERCY

Wait. What "again"?

GROVER

Why is it always sixth grade? Why do they never make it past sixth.

PERCY

Dude, seriously! It was just a bunch of old ladies. I mean, it's not like they're like Mrs. Dodds or anything. Are they?

Grover looks both guilty and miserable.

PERCY (CONT'D)

Are they?

GROVER

No, Percy. They're worse.

Percy is terrified by this, still traumatized by his experience with Mrs. Dodds.

People begin to file back onto the bus. Percy sits down next to Grover, unable to process everything.

PERCY

Grover...the woman snipping the yarn. Does that mean that someone's going to die?

Grover has a resurgence of nausea for a couple seconds before replying.

GROVER

Just...promise me you'll let me walk you home from the bus station. Please.

Percy gives Grover a look that makes it clear he thinks this is a very odd request. But he is still very shaken up.

PERCY

Fine.

As the bus rumbles to life again and merges back onto the highway, Percy looks out the window of the bus towards where the women were. But the fruit stand, the women, the rocking chairs, everything has vanished.

SCENE:

At the bus station, Percy pushes his way through the crowd alone, his backpack still slung over his shoulder.

PERCY (V.O.)

Confession time: I ditched Grover as soon as we reached the terminal. Yeah, I know, bad role model breaking promises. What else is new? But he was seriously making me nervous, muttering "Why is it always me?" under his breath. So when he went into the bathroom, I slipped away and caught the first taxi uptown.

We see Percy's taxi driving down Madison Avenue, and for a brief moment, Percy sees the front of the Metro Museum of Art down a side street. He faces front quickly, still very traumatized by the thought of Mrs Dodds. Ahead of the taxi, we see huge storm clouds gathered in the sky, and the deep rumble of thunder, but no lightning.

SCENE:

Percy opens the door of the apartment and closes it quickly behind him.

PERCY

(Hopefully)

Mom?

In the living room next to him, his stepfather SMELLY GABE plays cards with three BUDDIES. The room is a wreck, with soda and beer cans lying around with empty chip bags and dip containers. The four men smoke cigars and ESPN blares from the television, with none of them paying much attention. Gabe doesn't even look up from his cards when Percy walks in.

GABE

So you're home.

PERCY

Where's my mom?

GABE

Working. Got any cash?

Percy glares at Gabe's back from a few feet away.

PERCY

I don't have any cash.

Percy starts to walk towards the back hallway, but Gabe reaches back without turning his head and grabs him hard by the arm.

GABE

You took a taxi from the bus station and probably paid with a twenty, which means you've got maybe six or seven bucks in change. If somebody expects to live under this roof, he ought to carry his own weight.

Percy glares at Gabe for several seconds before digging into his pocket and angrily slamming a wad of money down on the table.

PERCY

Fine. I hope you lose.

Percy stomps his way down the back hallway.

GABE

(Shouting after him)

Your report card came, brain boy. I wouldn't act so snooty if I were you.

SCENE:

Percy slams the door of his room behind him and looks around at the mess. Old motorcycle magazines and chip bags and beer cans litter the floor just like in the living room. Percy sets his bag down on the unmade bed. We see a few quick shots of him pushing the garbage into the corner, leaving the room pretty much bare. He surveys his work with satisfaction.

SALLY (O.S.)

Percy?

PERCY

(Overjoyed)

Mom!

Percy's mom, SALLY JACKSON, enters the room. She is a young woman, though aged with care, with black hair and warm eyes. She wears a red, white, and blue candy store uniform and holds a bag of free samples from the candy store as well (all of them blue). She enters and scoops Percy up in a hug.

SALLY

Percy! I can't believe it. You're home.

(She sets Percy down)

My word, you've grown at least a foot since Christmas.

She hugs Percy again, very tightly.

PERCY

Mom, you're smothering me.

She doesn't really notice. She just hugs him again, before handing him the bag of blue free samples.

PERCY

Aw, sweet!

The two of them sit down on the bed.

SALLY

So, tell me everything. How was the year?

PERCY

It was good. And hey, I almost made it the full year before getting kicked out this time. Maybe next year I'll actually be invited back.

SALLY

I'm sure you will. How did that field trip go that you told me about in your last letter?

Percy freezes, remembering Mrs Dodds, but recovers.

SALLY (CONT'D)

I wanted to slip over and see you, but work was tight and Gabe would never forgive me for taking a day off.

PERCY

(Not very convincingly)

It was good.

Sally can tell Percy is lying.

SALLY

Is something wrong, Percy? Did something frighten you?

PERCY

(Feeling guilty)

No, Mom.

Sally purses her lips and decides to drop it.

SALLY

Okay then.

(Beat)

I have another surprise for you. We're going to the beach.

PERCY

(Excited)

Montauk?

SALLY

Yep. Three nights in the same cabin.

PERCY

When?

SALLY

Just as soon as I get changed.

PERCY

Alright!

Gabe suddenly appears in the doorway.

GABE

Bean dip, Sally. Didn't you hear me?

Sally glances at Percy, silently telling him to be nice until they can leave.

SALLY

I was on my way, Honey. Percy and I were just talking about the trip.

GABE

The trip? You mean you were serious about that?

PERCY

I knew it.

SALLY

Your stepfather's only concerned about the money, Percy. That's all. Besides,

(Laying it on thick)

Gabriel won't have to settle for bean dip. I'll make him enough seven-layer dip for the whole weekend. Guacamole. Sour cream...

Gabe seems to soften up a bit at this suggestion.

GABE

So...the money for this trip comes out of your clothes budget, right?

SALLY

Yes, honey

GABE

And you won't take my car anywhere but there and back.

SALLY

We'll be very, very careful.

A long moment while GABE considers.

GABE

Well, maybe if you hurry up with that seven layer dip. And maybe if the kid apologizes from interrupting my powder game.

Percy is angry, but his mom gives him a look again, telling him not to make Gabe mad, and Percy sighs.

PERCY

(Mutters)

I'm sorry.

GABE

(Like he can't hear him)

What?

PERCY

(Louder)

I'm really sorry I interrupted your incredibly important poker game. Please go back to it now.

Gabe is unsure whether Percy is being sarcastic or not, but ends up deciding he doesn't care.

GABE

Yeah, whatever.

Gabe leaves.

SALLY

Thank you, Percy. Once we get to Montauk, we'll talk more about...whatever you've forgotten to tell me, okay?

PERCY

Okay.

Sally smiles and ruffles Percy's hair. PERCY smiles in response, happy to be home.

SCENE:

A little while later, Percy lugs a suitcase out to the car (Gabe's camaro) and shoves it in the trunk. Gabe watches over, worried about his paint job. After Percy shuts the trunk and while Sally is busy with something else, Gabe grabs him by the collar and gets in his face.

GABE

Not a scratch on this car, brain boy. Not. One. Little. Scratch.

Gabe lets go of Percy and lumbers back towards the apartment building. Percy watches him go. Suddenly, curiously, as Gabe opens the door to enter the building, Percy tries using the Greek "warding off evil" gesture used by Grover. The door swings back and hits Gabe in the butt, sending him sprawling. Percy grins, then gets in the car, where his mom is waiting.

PERCY

Alright, let's step on it!

Sally laughs, then drives the car out into the street and away.

SCENE:

Percy and Sally drive down the road parallel to the shore of Montauk (the southern side of the island), with a wonderful view of the sea. Soon, Sally turns off the road onto a sandy road which leads to a little pastel boxy cabin on the dunes, opening right out onto the ocean. Percy's mom is visibly less stressed and worried, looking much younger. They pull the camero up next to the cabin and the two of them jump out, immediately running through the sand to the edge of the water. It is sunset.

FADE TO:

SCENE:

Sally and Percy sit on the beach under the stars, wrapped up in blankets and sitting on driftwood beside a small fire. They roast blue marshmallows over the fire. They are laughing over Percy's imitation of Gabe (ad lib). The laughter comes to a happy close.

PERCY

Hey, mom?

SALLY

What, Percy?

PERCY

I think it's time for you to tell me about dad.

SALLY

(Laughs)

You ask me about him every time we come out here, Percy!

PERCY

Yeah, it's a tradition, remember?

Sally smiles and laughs again, before becoming serious.

SALLY

You are so much like him, Percy. Do you know that?

Percy snuggles closer to his mother in reply.

SALLY

He was kind. Tall. Handsome. Powerful. And gentile too. He had black hair and sea-green eyes, just like you.

(She smooths back Percy's hair tenderly)

I wish he could see you, Percy. He'd be so proud.

PERCY

How old was I? When he left, I mean.

SALLY

(Sighs sadly)

He was only with me for one summer, Percy. Right here in this cabin.

PERCY

But didn't he know me as a baby?

SALLY

No, sweetie. He knew I was expecting a baby, but he never met you.

PERCY

But why? Why would he just leave like that, especially when he knew...

SALLY

He didn't want to leave, Percy. But he had no choice. He was a very powerful person, and he had many responsibilities. He was...

(Taking a moment to choose her words carefully.)

...lost at sea. I know he would have come back if he could.

Percy stares into the fire sadly.

PERCY

I thought...I always thought I remembered him. His smile or...something... But I guess it wasn't him.

Sally hugs Percy and hands him a blue jellybean. Percy takes it, still a little sadly.

PERCY

Are you going to send me away again?

SALLY

(Sighs)

I don't know. We'll have to do something.

PERCY

Cause you don't want me around?

SALLY

Oh Percy no! That's not it at all! I...I have to, honey. For your own good.

PERCY

Because I'm not normal.

SALLY

Not being normal isn't a bad thing, Percy. You don't realize how important you are. I'm just trying to keep you safe.

PERCY

Safe from what, though?

Sally is quiet for a moment.

SALLY

I can't tell you what exactly. I've tried to keep you as close to me as I could. But...there aren't many options left.

(Beat)

There is a place where your father wanted to send you. But...I don't know if I can bring myself to do it.

PERCY

My dad wanted me to go to a special school?

SALLY

Not a school. It's a summer camp. But...I can't do it. It might mean saying goodbye to you for good.

PERCY

For good? But if it's only a summer camp...

SALLY

It doesn't matter. You're not going. I can't.

Sally looks ready to cry if she talks anymore about it, so Percy drops the subject, and looks out over the waves.

FADE TO:

SCENE:

In a dream, Percy stands on the beach at Montauk, the sky cloudy but glowing with an eerie green light. Around him, a storm rages mercilessly, but without thunder. The waves and wind roar loudly, the sky and the sea at war again. Suddenly, a beautiful white horse gallops past Percy, knocking him into the sand. The horse stops and puts its nose down next to Percy. Percy is scared, but he gets up and timidly pets the horse.

Suddenly, the horse rears up, knocking Percy back again, and a golden eagle swoops down out of the sky at the horse. The horse tries to knock the eagle out of the sky with its hooves, and the eagle dives at the horse again and again, using its talons on the horse's head. The horse leads the eagle a little further away from Percy. Percy gets to his feet, watching the two fight. The ground rumbles with something like thunder, and Percy is knocked to his knees again as deep, harsh, muffled laughter shakes the earth.

KRONOS (O.S.)

(Emanating from the ground itself)

[Phonetic Greek:] Sas diatázo na polemísete!

[Greek: Σας διατάζω να πολεμήσετε!

English: I command you to fight!]

The horse and the eagle immediately begin to fight each other with even more vigor. Percy gets to his feet and tries to run, but it's as if he's running in slow motion (think the wraith world from lotr).

PERCY

Stop! Stop fighting!

The ground shakes with laughter again, and a huge crack opens in the earth between Percy and the fighting animals. Below him, he sees the fires of Tartarus raging, and the voice laughs again. Percy teeters on the edge of the chasm.

KRONOS (O.S.)

(From deep inside the chasm)

[Phonetic Greek:] Eláte se me, ton Perséas Tzákson.

[Greek: Ελάτε μαζί μου, τον Περσέας Τζάκσον.

English: Come to me, Perseus Jackson!]

The voice laughs again, shaking the ground and this time, Percy tips over the edge and plunges hundreds of feet down. The moment he should hit the ground,

WE SNAP TO:

SCENE:

Percy wakes up to a crash of thunder in the cabin at Montauk. His mother is already awake. We hear wind and thunder bashing the cabin from all sides, and the waves roaring, but no rain. (Zeus is attacking the cabin, pushing the waves further back away from the cabin, trying to keep Poseidon from protecting Percy and Sally.)

SALLY

Hurricane!

Suddenly, someone pounds on the cabin door.

GROVER (O.S.)

Percy! Percy! Are you there?

Sally jumps out of bed in her pajamas and opens the door, to see Grover standing on the doorstep (we only see him from the waist up because his satyr legs are visible).

SALLY

(Shouting over the rain)

Grover? What's going on.

GROVER

I've been searching all night! What the frizz were you thinking!?

Sally looks at Percy in shock, realizing he's left some crucial things out about his school news.

SALLY

Percy, what happened at school? What didn't you tell me?

PERCY

You two know each other? How do you two know each other?

GROVER

[Phonetic Greek:] O zeu kai alloi theoi!

It's right behind me! Didn't you tell her?

PERCY

Did you just cuss in Ancient Greek?

SALLY

Percy. Tell me now.

Percy, shocked by his mom yelling at him, on top of everything else, is completely silent.

GROVER

We don't have time! They're-!

Above the noise of the wind, we hear an indistinct noise, like the roar of a bull out in the storm.

PERCY

Was that thunder?

Sally grabs her purse and shoves Percy's rain jacket into his hands.

SALLY

Get in the car. Both of you. Go!

Grover grabs Percy by the arm and drags him outside.

SCENE:

Percy, Sally, and Grover blaze down the roads of Montauk in the Camaro. Percy is now fuming mad that his best friend and his mom have been keeping things from him.

PERCY

Okay, how the frick do you know my mom!?

GROVER

(Nervously)

I don't...didn't! We've never met, but she knew I was keeping an eye on you. But I wasn't faking being your friend, okay?

PERCY

Dude, what the heck are you?

GROVER

Does it really matter right now?

PERCY

Does it matter? From the waist down, my best friend is a donkey.

Grover laughs in indignation, sounding like a goat.

GROVER

I'm a satyr. Meaning:

(He points emphatically at his legs)

Goat.

PERCY

Woah, hold up. Satyr? Like Mr Brunner's myths satyr?

GROVER

Myths.

(Laughs in irritation again)

Were those three old ladies a myth, Percy? Was Mrs Dodds a myth?

PERCY

I don't know, you tell me. You're the one who's been acting like she never existed for the past week.

GROVER

The more you knew the more monsters you'd attract. We thought that if everyone else...

PERCY

If everyone else thought I was crazy than I would too? Yeah, well that worked out well for you didn't it?

GROVER

At least I don't take out my frustration by calling my best friend a donkey!

PERCY

You just said it didn't matter.

GROVER

Like Hades it does.

SALLY

Grover!

GROVER

Sorry, Mrs Jackson. Could you drive faster, please?

Sally drives past a white "Pick your own strawberries" sign.

PERCY

Where are we going?

SALLY

The summer camp I told you about. The place your father wanted me to send you.

PERCY

(Sulkily)

The place you didn't want me to go?

SALLY

Please, Percy. There's too much to explain and not enough time. Try to understand. We have to get you to safety.

PERCY

Safety from what!?

Suddenly, something black and shrieking yet not completely seen (one of the furies) dives at the front windshield, and strikes at it with their talons. The windshield cracks so badly that Sally can't see out of it. The Camero spins out of control on the slick road and suddenly, the car explodes into bright light as it is struck by lightning, and the swerves into the ditch. It stays there, smoking, the roof cracked open. Grover is knocked unconscious, a bit of blood trickling from the side of his mouth.

SALLY

Percy?

PERCY

I'm okay.

(Percy sees Grover)

Grover? Grover?

(Percy shakes grover's shoulder, trying to wake him up.)

Grover, come on, man.

Suddenly, the wind dies down to almost nothing for a few moments. In the silence, we hear an enormous bellow like a bull, and the enormous breath of a huge animal, and Percy is suddenly aware of a huge presence a couple hundred feet behind the car.

PERCY

(Trembling with terror)

Hey, mom? What was that Grover said about monsters?

Sally looks back at Percy, but her eyes fix on the figure through the back windshield.

SALLY

Get out of the car.

Sally tries to open her door, but it is jammed shut in the mud. Percy's door is shut as well. Percy glances out the back windshield and through the eerie green glow of the clouds he makes out the indistinct silhouette of an enormous figure (we still can't tell, but it's the Minotaur).

SALLY

Percy, we don't have much time. You have to run.

PERCY

But, you're coming with me, mom.

SALLY

(Ignoring Percy's question)

It's you they want, not us. Climb out the passenger side door and go.

PERCY

(Angry, but suddenly determined)

No, you are coming with me.

SALLY

Percy...

PERCY

I'm not leaving you, mom. We're going together. Help me get Grover out.

Percy climbs up to the passenger side door and begins to throw his body weight against it. We transition without making it clear whether he, Grover, and Sally get out of the car.

WE CUT TO:

SCENE:

We see the silhouette of the creature coming up behind the car (Showing it from it's point of view), though we don't see enough of the creature to make out distinctly what it is. We hear snuffling as it sniffs around. Then, it suddenly rips the passenger side door off its hinges, and we see that the inside of the car is completely empty.

Already a good distance away, Percy and Sally run towards Half Blood Hill with Grover draped between them. Behind them, the Minotaur bellows in anger and Percy and Sally look back, staring in shock. We get our first good look at the minotaur as he flings the door of the camaro across the road, then proceeds to lift the camaro out of the ditch and tear it to pieces, bellowing in anger. He wears nothing but bright white underwear and his horns are devilishly sharp and long. His arms and legs are as muscular as a pro wrestler's and he has a ring through his nose. The bull part of him is dark brown.

PERCY

That...that's-!

SALLY

Don't say the name. Names have power.

In a rage, the Minotaur picks up what's left of the camaro and flings it down the road. It skids across the pavement, throwing sparks for several hundred feet before the gas tank explodes. The minotaur sniffs around where the camaro was.

PERCY

What's he doing?

SALLY

He hunts by scent. Hurry.

She grabs Percy and they start moving again, ascending the hill towards the pine tree.

SALLY (CONT'D)

(With urgency)

Listen, Percy. His sight and hearing are terrible. When he charges, wait until the last second and then dive out of the way, directly sideways. He can't change directions very well in the middle of charging. Do you understand?

PERCY

How do you know all this?

SALLY

I've been preparing for an attack for a long time. We have to make it to the pine tree at the top of this hill. That's the property line. He won't be able to cross it.

(Beat)

I should have expected this. I was selfish, keeping you near me.

PERCY

Keeping me near you? But-

They are almost to the top of the hill now. The minotaur bellows again, and Sally and Percy look back to see him charging towards them. Sally picks up Grover by herself.

SALLY

Run, Percy. Run for help. The big farmhouse in the valley. Don't stop until you get there. I love you, sweetheart!

Percy looks at her, torn, and she runs away along the slope of the hill. The Minotaur continues to charge Percy. He stands his ground, terrified, but just as the Minotaur is right on top of him, he dives to the side. The minotaur skids to a stop in the slick grass, bellowing again. He looks around, but this time, spies Percy's mom and Grover a dozen or so yards away.

SALLY

Run, Percy!

Percy watches helplessly as his mom sets Grover down in the grass and starts retreating back down the hill towards the road. But the monster runs her down this time. He grabs her around the neck and lifts her up into the air.

SALLY

(Choked)

Percy! Go!

The Monster squeezes her neck and she dissolves into golden light and disappears completely.

PERCY

Mom!

Percy is frozen in shock and terror for several seconds. Rain begins to fall in sheets. The monster turns back towards Grover. Percy, half mad with rage, stands and strips off his red rain jacket (The rain falling on him gives him strength). He stands with his back to Thalia's Pine Tree.

PERCY

Hey! Ground beef!

The monster roars in rage and charges Percy, holding out his arms to keep Percy from jumping sideways, so Percy charges the monster himself, jumping up onto his head, and landing on the thing's shoulders. The Minotaur tries to shake Percy off, bellowing in rage and surprise. Grover stirs in the grass.

GROVER

Food?

The minotaur wheels around towards Grover and prepares to charge.

PERCY

Oh no you don't.

Percy gets a grip on one of the Minotaur's horns and snaps it right off. The Minotaur reaches up and flings Percy off his back. Percy hits the ground hard, and loses a shoe in the fall, but rolls and comes up on his knees. The Minotaur charges him, screaming with rage, and charges Percy. Percy waits until the last moment again, and dives under the minotaur's arm as he tries to grab him. Percy shoves the minotaur's horn into its giant belly. The minotaur bellows in pain, and begins to disintegrate, breaking off into chunks of sandy matter and falling to the ground before dissipating, with one broken horn in the pile of sand. The rain abruptly stops. Percy stares in shock at the vanishing pile of sand on the ground, suddenly looking very sick.

PERCY

(Faintly)

Mom...?

Percy passes out.

SCENE:

We see disjointed images, distorted. Percy is dreaming, or barely conscious. We see from his eyes, an old yellow porch light with moths circling it. He is lying on his back on the porch of the big house.

PERCY

(Distant and muffled)

Mom...

He blinks again and sees a distorted image of a pretty young girl his age with blonde, curly hair and grey eyes, leaning over him. Her name is ANNABETH CHASE.

ANNABETH

(Distant and muffled)

He's the one! He must be!

CHIRON (O.S.)

Quiet, Annabeth! He's still awake.

ARGUS, a man with eyes all over his face, his neck, his hands, leans over him. Percy closes his own eyes, thinking he's still dreaming. The images shift again, showing Annabeth standing over him.

ANNABETH

What will happen at the summer solstice? What was stolen? We only have a few weeks, Percy.

Annabeth's voice saying Percy's name echoes around in Percy's dream, as her face is consumed by green mist. The whisper of his name continues through the mist, joined by whispers of his mother. The silhouette of Percy's mother appears through the mist.

SALLY

Percy... Percy...

Sally walks through the mist and it turns golden in her wake. She is dressed in a black robe, black as Hades. Her eyes are a glowing gold color (the trademark of someone possessed).

SALLY

(Under Kronos's control.)

Perseus... Perseus...

[Phonetic Greek:] Eláte se me, o Perséas Tzákson.

[Greek: Ελάτε μαζί μου, ο Περσέας Τζάκσον.

English: Come to me, Perseus Jackson!]

Sally laughs, but it quickly morphs into the same metallic laughter that he heard before, in his dream of the horse and the eagle, Kronos's Laugh. Her eyes begin to burn even brighter golden fire, and suddenly lightning flashes with blinding brightness.

SNAP TO:

SCENE:

Percy awakens to find himself sitting in a rocking chair, in a blanket, on the porch of a large farmhouse overlooking a strawberry field. Next to him sits a tall glass of iced nectar with a pink paper parasol in it. Slowly and weakly, he reaches out and tries to pick up the glass, but he is so weak he nearly drops it. Grover's hand suddenly reaches out and steadies him, keeping the glass from falling (Grover is in his human clothes, jeans and high-tops with a camp half-blood t-shirt, a shoe box under one arm. He looks weary and exhausted.).

GROVER

Careful.

PERCY

(Weakly)

Grover?

GROVER

Here, let me help you.

Grover holds the glass for Percy and lets him drink. Percy is surprised at the taste, but makes short work of it. When he finishes, Grover sets the glass back down on the table.

GROVER

You okay?

PERCY

What is that stuff?

GROVER

Nectar.

PERCY

It tastes like chocolate chip cookies.

Beat. Grover smiles wistfully.

GROVER

And how do you feel?

Percy takes mental inventory of how he feels, then smiles.

PERCY

Like I could throw Nancy Bobofit a hundred yards.

GROVER

(Smiles sadly)

Good.

(Beat)

Don't try to get up just yet. We need to talk.

PERCY

What happened?

GROVER

What happened was...you saved my life. I...

(Beat)

Well, I went back to the hill. I thought you might want this.

Grover reverently hands Percy the shoebox. Percy opens it (we don't see what's inside it at first). In a panic, Percy shoves the shoebox off his lap. The shoebox falls to the ground and the Minotaur's horn rolls out.

PERCY

(Panicked)

The Minotaur!

GROVER

(Picking up the horn and shoebox)

Percy, careful! You don't want to just go around saying its name like...

PERCY

But it was a minotaur. That's what it's called, right? A minotaur?

GROVER

(Sadly, thinking about Percy's mom)

Percy, you've been out for two days. How much do you remember?

PERCY

(Still panicked)

What do I remember? I remember a Minotaur and...

(Beat)

My mom. She...is she?

GROVER

(Miserably)

I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I failed. Again. I'm...I'm the worst satyr in the world.

Grover kicks one of the posts of the porch in anger and his shoe comes off, revealing a cloven hoof.

GROVER (CONT'D)

Styx!

Grover picks up his shoe and tries to fit his hoof back in, sniffling sadly. (Faint thunder rumbles in the distance at the mention of the Styx).

PERCY

This isn't your fault, Grover.

GROVER

Yes, it is. I was supposed to protect you.

PERCY

Why?

GROVER

Cause that's what satyrs do. I'm your Keeper. Or I was. Now...I doubt I'm fit for much of anything.

PERCY

But why? Why do you have to protect me at all? Why was that...thing after us? And where are we anyway?

Grover looks at Percy sadly, before offering him his hand.

GROVER

C'mon. There are people you need to meet who can answer those questions better than me.

Percy takes Grover's hand and Grover helps him to his feet before handing him the shoebox with the minotaur horn and leading him around to the other side of the farmhouse.

SCENE:

Grover leads Percy around the corner of the farmhouse, and spread out in the valley below is a view of CAMP HALF BLOOD, the cabins and woods, and pegasus stables, with some pegasi even flying. Campers play tag and volleyball and archery and practice their fighting skills with satyrs. Percy stares.

GROVER

C'mon, Percy.

Percy snaps to his senses and follows Grover around to the front of the farmhouse, where Mr Brunner/CHIRON, and MR D sit playing a card game, Mr Brunner with his back to Percy. MR D looks like a middle-aged cherub in a tiger-print Hawaiian shirt, a can of diet coke at his elbow. Percy scrutinizes the man in the wheelchair from behind.

PERCY

Mr Brunner?

Mr Brunner turns around and smiles warmly at Percy. Mr. D Pays no attention to him.

MR BRUNNER

Percy! Nice to see you on your feet. Feeling better, I hope?

PERCY

(Confused)

What are you doing here?

MR BRUNNER

I work here, actually. I do more than just teach Latin at boarding schools, you know.

PERCY

So this is your summer job?

MR BRUNNER

Technically yes, but to be honest my past year at Yancy was more of a cover than an actual job.

PERCY

(Confused)

What do you mean?

MR BRUNNER

Sit down and I'll explain.

Mr Brunner gestures to the chair next to him, and Percy sits down. Grover goes over and sits on the railing of the porch behind Percy.

MR BRUNNER

Quickly let me introduce you to Mr. D, our camp director.

Mr D pretends not to notice the introduction. After a moment, Mr Brunner "Ahems" loudly.

MR D

Well, I guess I have to say it. Welcome to Camp Half Blood. There. Now don't expect me to be glad to see you.

PERCY

What does the "D" stand for?

MR D

Young man, names are powerful things. You don't just go around telling anyone for no reason.

MR BRUNNER

And this young lady — come on out, dear, we know you're there — is Annabeth Chase.

ANNABETH appears from around the doorframe of the house, looking Percy over critically. Percy stares at her, awestruck (we can practically hear his little heart pounding).

MR BRUNNER (Cont'd)

She is one of our head campers, and you partially owe her your life. She took it upon herself to nurse you back to health.

PERCY

Hi.

Annabeth nods tersely, glancing at the minotaur horn in Percy's hand.

Mr BRUNNEN

Annabeth, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk in Cabin Eleven? I'll bring him by in a little while and you can show him around.

ANNABETH

Sure, Chiron.

(To Percy)

You drool in your sleep.

She runs down the hill away from the house towards the cabins. Percy stares after her, unsure what to make of her.

PERCY

(To Mr. Brunner)

Why did she just call you Chiron?

MR. BRUNNER

That's my real name. I'm afraid "Brunner" was actually a pseudonym.

PERCY

Why were you using a pseudonym?

MR. BRUNNER

Well, like I said, my job at Yancy was a cover. I'm not really a latin teacher. The real reason I was there...was to learn more about YOU.

PERCY

You came to Yancy just to teach me? But why?

MR D

My question exactly.

MR. BRUNNER

Grover asked me to come. He alerted me the moment he met you because he thought you might be something special, and as he has been correct in the past...

PERCY

But I mean...why me? What makes me so special that Grover asked you to come?

Chiron stares at Percy sympathetically.

CHIRON

Percy, did you never wonder why you were kicked out of so many schools?

PERCY

Because I'm a good-for-nothing hyperactive troublemaker?

CHIRON

No, Percy. Believe it or not, that's not why at all.

(Beat as Chiron chooses his words)

What if I told you that there have been forces and powers guiding you your whole life. Guiding you here.

PERCY

So you mean like...God?

CHIRON

(Considering)

Well, close, but God with a capital 'G' I can't speak to. I mean the Gods. Plural. As in great beings that control the forces of nature and human endeavors. That's a smaller matter.

(Beat)

To put it as simply as possible, the powers you call the Greek gods are very much alive.

Percy stares at Chiron for a beat, then at Grover, waiting for it to all be a joke.

GROVER

It's true.

PERCY

But you mean gods like Zeus and Hera and Apollo, right? The gods we talked about in class?

Off in the distance, thunder rumbles.

MR D

There you go throwing names around.

PERCY

But...but they're stories! Just myths made up to explain the weather and stuff. They're what people believed before science!

MR D

And do you want me to tell you what people will think about your "science" two thousand years from now? You mortals think you've come so far, but that's what happens with no sense of perspective!

PERCY

But I don't believe in gods.

Mr. D huffs indignantly, still shuffling his cards.

CHIRON

Percy, it is your choice whether or not to believe, but you can't change the facts simply by not believing them. And the facts are, immortal means immortal.

PERCY

You mean...whether people believed in you or not?

CHIRON

Exactly. And...

MR. D

(Interrupting)

And if you were a god, how would you like being called a myth, or an old story to explain lightning?

Before Percy can answer, Mr D waves his hand and it's as if the sunlight suddenly bends itself into a golden goblet at his elbow, full of wine, beside his now-empty can of diet coke. Percy's mouth falls open.

CHIRON

Mr D, you're restricted.

MR D

(Feigning surprise)

Oh of course! Old habits. Sorry.

He waves his hand and the goblet transforms into another can of diet coke.

GROVER

Um...sir? If you're not going to use the old can, can I...?

MR D

(Shrugs)

Help yourself.

Grover picks up the empty can and takes a bite out of it.

CHIRON

Mr D offended his father a while back.

(Quietly)

Some scandal with a wood nymph.

PERCY

And...your father is?

MR D

Di immortales, Chiron! I thought you said he was smart. My father is Zeus.

Percy's jaw drops a second time.

PERCY

(Astonished)

Then...you're Dionysus! The god of wine!

MR D

You're throwing names around again.

(Beat)

What do kids say these days, Grover? "Well, DUH!" Of course I'm Dionysus. Who did you think I was? Aphrodite?

PERCY

(Disbelieving)

You're a god?

MR D

Yes, I am, child.

PERCY

A god. You.

For the first time in the conversation, Mr D turns and looks Percy straight in the eye, and for half a moment, Percy sees an insane purple fire in Mr D's eyes (Actual purple fire).

MR D

(Dangerously)

Would you like to test me, child?

PERCY

(Quickly)

No, sir. Sorry, sir.

MR D

Good.

MR D

Grover, are you playing?

Grover jumps as he is addressed by Mr D, then scrambles for a chair.

GROVER

Yes, Sir!

Mr D starts dealing out the cards.

What needs to happen:

We need to establish that Mr. Brunner is Chiron the Centaur.

Percy must learn about the greek gods still existing.

Tour of Camp Half Blood.

Percy must learn about their connection to Western civilization.

MR D

(Quietly)

You'd better. Before one of them incinerates you.

GROVER

(Hurriedly)

Please, sir. He's just lost his mother. He's in shock.

MR D

Lucky for him.

(Beat)

Well, this has been delightful, but if we're not actually going to play a game of cards, I think I'm going to go take a nap before tonight's sing-along. But first, Grover...

Grover flinches.

MR D (CONT'D)

We need to talk, again, about your less-than-perfect performance on this assignment.

GROVER

(Nervously)

Yes, Sir.

Mr D rises with Grover and disappears into the farmhouse. Grover shoots Percy one last apologetic look before following, leaving Percy and Chiron on the porch by themselves. Mr Brunner moves his chair to be able to face the valley below the farmhouse.

PERCY

Will Grover be okay?

CHIRON

He'll be fine. Mr D really isn't mad. He just hates his job. He's been...grounded, I guess you could say. He can't stand it that he has to wait another half century before returning to Olympus.

PERCY

So there really is a palace there?

CHIRON

Well, there's Mount Olympus in Greece, and then there's Olympus the home of the gods, which used to be on Mount Olympus, and still uses the name, but the palace moves just like the gods do.

PERCY

So...wait. You mean the Gods are here, like...in America?

CHIRON

(Chuckles)

Yes. The Olympians are here, and so we are here.

PERCY

But...but who are you?

(Beat)

Who am I?

CHIRON

(Smiles)

Who are you? That's a question that many of us want answered. Who am I?

Chiron suddenly stands up from his wheelchair, and as he stands, he reveals that the wheelchair is not a wheelchair, but a magical box to hide the fact that he is a centaur. His horse body is pure white, and he steps out onto the porch, shaking his tail. Percy stares in absolute shock. Chiron smiles at him.

CHIRON

I'm sure you'll figure it out. Now come on, let's go and meet the other campers, shall we?

Percy gets to his feet and picks up the minotaur horn with fumbling hands before following Chiron down the hill in front of the house.

SCENE:

Percy and Chiron walk down towards the main area of the camp. As they talk, campers stop to stare at Percy and the minotaur horn in his hand.

PERCY

So then you're...really Chiron. The Chiron from the myths who taught Achilles and Jason and Hercules and stuff?

CHIRON

Heracles, Percy. But yes, that would be me.

PERCY

But aren't you supposed to be dead?

CHIRON

(Laughs)

I don't know about "should be" but I'm not. If you'll remember I was granted a request by the Olympians, that as long as young demigods need training, I remain on earth. The day I am not needed anymore is the day I fade.

Beat. They pass the volleyball pit, where a group of satyrs and campers stop to stare. Percy walks a little closer to Chiron. They walk towards the forges.

PERCY

So what is it that decides where the God's go? I mean, why aren't they in Brazil or something?

(During this section, they are walking through the strawberry fields, where campers collect baskets of strawberries and satyrs play on reed pipes, making the bugs crawl out single-file.)

CHIRON

Well, you remember our class discussions about Western Civilization? The Flame of the West isn't just an abstract concept. It's something you can see everywhere: Architecture, monuments. Even the Eagle itself is a symbol of Zeus. Throughout the centuries, the flame has moved from Greece to Rome, Spain, France, Germany, England, wherever the flame was brightest. Wherever the flame went, the Olympians went with it, sometimes under different names: Jupiter, Venus, Diana... The gods can't possibly fade unless all of Western Civilization were obliterated.

PERCY

And, America's the flame of the West now?

CHIRON

That's right, like it or not. I defy you to find any American city where the Olympians are not displayed in some way.

Beat. Percy looks back at the Farmhouse, and for just a moment, a face (the Oracle, but this should not be apparent for the moment) is visible before the curtain falls back in front of it.

PERCY

What's up there.

Chiron's smile fades as he sees where Percy is pointing.

CHIRON

Oh, nothing. Just the attic.

PERCY

Does anyone live up there?

CHIRON

No. Not a single living thing.

Beat. Percy and Chiron exit the fields and begin to walk towards the lake and climbing wall.

PERCY

Grover won't get into too much trouble will he? I mean, he brought me here safely.

CHIRON

(Solemnly)

It's not up to me to decide his fate. To succeed as a Keeper, he must show great courage. I'm afraid Mr D and the Council of Cloven elders might not view his performance as a success. He lost you in New York,

Percy feels immensely guilty about this.

CHIRON (Cont'd)

He was unable to prevent your mother's...

(Being careful to avoid the word "Death")

Fate... and he was unconscious when he arrived. You were the one who dragged him over the property line. The council may question whether this shows any courage on his part.

PERCY

But he'll get a second chance, right?

CHIRON

(Winces)

I'm afraid that was his second chance. After what happened five years ago, the council was not anxious to give it to him. I told him to be patient, until he was a bit more accomplished in woodland magic. But he was so anxious to pursue his dream. Perhaps now he will be willing to pursue another career.

They pass the foot of the climbing wall, where several campers are trying to make their way up the giant rock face.

PERCY

But that's not fair! Was what happened last time really that bad?

Beat. Chiron glances quickly towards Thalia's tree before looking at his watch.

CHIRON

(Changing the subject)

Oh, I completely forgot! I have an archery class in twenty minutes. Come, Percy, Annabeth should be waiting back at the cabins by now. She'll be able to complete your tour.

Beat as Percy and Chiron walk towards the cabins.

PERCY

(Forming a plan)

Chiron, if the gods and Olympus and everything are real, then...does that mean the underworld is real too?

Chiron stops to face Percy.

CHIRON

(Carefully)

Yes, there is a place where spirits go after death.

(Beat)

I know what you're thinking, Percy, but until we know more about what exactly happened to your mother, it might be best for you to up that out of your mind.

Chiron begins to walk away from Percy towards the cabins.

PERCY

Until we know more?

CHIRON

(Pretending not to hear to avoid the subject)

Come along, Percy!

Percy follows at a jog towards the cabins.

SCENE:

Chiron leads Percy to the cabins from the lake, and we get a good look at each one as they walk through. Campers mill around. Some playing basketball, some gardening, others doing all kinds of this and that. Chiron points to the two cabins at the end of the field, both of them white and mausoleums (just go by the book).

CHIRON

These are the Zeus and Hera cabins.

Percy stops to look inside the Zeus cabin. Besides the pillars, the braziers and the giant statue of Zeus at the end, the cabin shows no signs of being lived in.

PERCY

It looks empty.

CHIRON

Several are. No one ever stays in One or Two.

Percy walks over to Cabin 3: Posiedon, which is long and low to the ground, of rough grey stone with sea shells and coral set into them. Percy looks inside and breathes deeply (it smells like ocean air). The inside walls glow like a bioluminescent aquatic creature and the bunk beds are all made neatly, but no sign of anyone living there.

Chiron places a hand on Percy's shoulder and pulls him away.

CHIRON

Come along, Percy.

As they pass cabin 5 (Ares) Percy looks inside and sees a group of about a dozen kids gathered around a wrestling pit on the floor. He sees fists flying, but no faces for several moments. Then a girl's face, with a bloody nose, pops up. She is clearly on top in the fight. The other kids cheer her on, and we hear the name "Clarisse" shouted. Even in the middle of a fight, she sees Percy through the doorway and sneers at him.

PERCY

Who are those kids?

CHIRON

That's the Ares cabin. Good kids, many of them, but try to steer clear of them in a fight.

(Beat)

Ah, there's Annabeth.

Percy looks over to where Annabeth, sits on the front steps of Cabin Eleven, reading a greek architecture book (in greek). She stands when she notices them.

CHIRON

Hello, Annabeth, this is Percy. Percy, this young lady nursed you back to health.

PERCY

Uh, hi.

Annabeth looks Percy over critically.

ANNABETH

You drool when you sleep.

PERCY

Um...thanks?

CHIRON

Annabeth, I have a masters' archery class at noon. Do you mind taking Percy from here?

ANNABETH

No, Sir.

CHIRON

Alright, then. Good luck, Percy. I'll see you both tonight at dinner.

Chiron gallops off towards an archery range visible in the distance.

ANNABETH

(Rolls her eyes)

Come on.

She leads Percy up the steps to the door of Cabin Eleven, which has a Caduceus over the door. She opens the door and motions for him to go first.

SCENE:

Annabeth and Percy step into the Hermes Cabin and it goes completely quiet.

ANNABETH

Cabin Eleven, Percy Jackson.

The entire cabin stares awkwardly, resentfully at Percy. The group includes TRAVIS and CONNOR STOLL, troublemaking brothers.

TRAVIS

Regular?

CONNER

Or undetermined?

Percy looks at them, confused.

ANNABETH

Undetermined.

The cabin groans. A young man with a large scar on his face, LUKE CASTELLAN, nineteen, steps forward, calming the group.

LUKE

C'mon campers. This is why we're here. Welcome to Cabin Eleven, Percy.

ANNABETH

(Blushing)

This is Luke. He'll be your councilor for now.

PERCY

For now?

LUKE

You're undetermined. They're not sure what cabin to put you in so you're with us. The Hermes cabin takes all the newcomers and visitors. Naturally. Hermes is the god of travelers.

PERCY

So...how long will I be here?

LUKE

Until you're determined.

PERCY

How long will that take?

His cabin mates all laugh.

ANNABETH

C'mon, I'll show you the volleyball pit.

PERCY

But I've seen it already.

ANNABETH

Well you're gonna see it again. C'mon.

Annabeth drags Percy out of the cabin, still with the minotaur horn in his hand.

SCENE:

PERCY

Ow. Jeez, Annabeth!

ANNABETH

Jackson you have to do better than that.

PERCY

Better than what? What the heck is your problem? All I know is I kill some bull guy...

ANNABETH

And do you have any idea how many kids here wish they'd had that chance?

PERCY

To nearly get themselves killed?

ANNABETH

To fight the Minotaur! Those are the exact things we train for.

PERCY

Okay, so here's why I know you're joking with me right now. If that thing was even real...

ANNABETH

It was.

PERCY

There's only one minotaur in the stories.

ANNABETH

There is.

PERCY

And so it died. Theseus killed it in the labyrinth a gajillion years ago.

ANNABETH

He did. He was killed. But he didn't exactly die.

PERCY

Oh thanks, that clears it up.

ANNABETH

Monsters don't have souls like humans. You can banish them to the underworld for a while, maybe even a whole lifetime if you're lucky, but they're primal forces. They re-form.

PERCY

(Thinking about Mrs Dodds)

So...If I were to have killed one accidentally with a sword...

ANNABETH

Your math teacher. She's still out there. You just made her very, very mad.

PERCY

How do you know about Mrs Dodds?

ANNABETH

You talk in your sleep.

PERCY

So what was she? Grover said something about a Fur-

Annabeth claps a hand over Percy's mouth and glances around nervously.

ANNABETH

We call them Kindly Ones. We can't use their real name, not even here.

PERCY

Is there anything we can say without it thundering?

Care for a game of pinochle?

PERCY

I...don't know how to play.

MR D

(Not looking up from his cards)

Don't know how... Heh. Pac Man, Gladiator fighting, and Pinochle are the greatest games of humankind. I would expect all civilized young men to know how to play.

Percy falls

PERCY (NARRATION)

Now, I'd love to tell you that I had a deep revelation as I fell, that I came to terms with my own mortality and laughed in the face of death...but, well...

PERCY

(Flailing as he falls)

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

PERCY

Yeah, right. I'm in danger because some old ladies cut a piece of yarn.

GROVER

Percy, they weren't just old women! Don't you understand? They were the fates! They appeared in front of you. They only do that when you...when someone's about to die.

PERCY

WHOAH! You said you!

GROVER

No, I said someone.

PERCY

No you said you, as in me! You said I was about to die!

GROVER

No I meant you as in someone, not you you. You're not going to die!

SALLY

Boys!

CHIRON

In any other case, I might say you still weren't ready, but in light of recent events...

(Beat)

Well, you're here now either way.

CHIRON

(Smiling sympathetically)

Well, normally we have an orientation film for this, but I'm afraid it won't be sufficient in this case.

(Beat)

Percy, did your mother tell you anything?

PERCY

She said...she told me if she sent me here then I probably couldn't leave. She knew my dad wanted me here but she was afraid. She wanted to keep me close to her.

MR D

Typical. That's how they usually get killed

Percy walks out of his cabin. In the other cabins, kids are packing up and getting ready to leave. Percy walks past them all, down to the edge of the forest. As he passes the sword-fighter's arena, he hears the slash of a blade and looks over to see Luke taking down a row of straw dummies, reducing them to nothing. Percy watches in awe. Luke sees Percy and stops.

LUKE

Percy. Shouldn't you be packing?

PERCY

(Sighs)

My mom said I could stay year-round if I wanted, but...I don't know.

LUKE

What's a year of sitting at a desk to a year of hero training, right?

PERCY

Yeah...but she broke up with her boyfriend, and so that means I could actually live at home this year.

...?

LUKE

So you got your quest, returned the bolt, saved Olympus, just like the prophecy said.

PERCY

Actually, I don't know about that.

LUKE

What do you mean?

PERCY

I mean, "You shall go west and face the god who has turned; You shall find what was stolen and see it safely returned," I understand. And the last line, too, that I'll fail to save what matters most in the end, because my mom saved herself from Gabe. But the line before that, "You shall be betrayed by one who calls you a friend."

LUKE

Well, Ares betrayed you, didn't he?

PERCY

But he didn't even pretend to be our friend. I mean, he helped us out of a tough spot, but...well, I don't know what else the prophecy could mean.

LUKE

Do you miss being on a quest?

PERCY

What, are you kidding? With monsters attacking me every three feet?

(Beat)

Yeah, I miss it. You?

(Beat. Luke stands, and we see his anger and resentment beginning to rise to the surface.)

LUKE

I've lived at Half-Blood Hill year-round since I was 14 years old. Ever since Thalia. I trained and trained and trained. I never got to be a normal teenager. Then I got a quest and when I came back it was like, "Okay, ride's over, have a nice life!"

(He pitches his soda can into the creek. Percy looks at it in shock)

PERCY

Dude, the nymphs will kill you!

LUKE

Yeah, well I'm not going to be here long enough for that.

PERCY

Wait, you're leaving?

LUKE

Finally and for good. That's why I brought you down here, Percy. To say goodbye.

(Luke snaps his fingers and a scorpion appears next to Percy's hand in a puff of fire. Percy is frozen in shock and fear.)

LUKE

I wouldn't move if I were you, Percy. Pit scorpions can sting you right through your clothes. You'll be dead in 60 seconds.

(Realization dawns for Percy, that Luke is the traitor the prophecy was talking about.)

PERCY

You.

LUKE

I saw a lot out there in the world, Percy.

FINAL SCENE:

BEFORE THIS: After Annabeth and percy talk about her father on the trip to Vegas, maybe show her struggling to put pen to paper and write the letter, but leave it ambiguous until this final scene

Percy and Annabeth walk down the shore of the lake together.

ANNABETH

Are you going to stay?

PERCY

Well, I'm not just going to leave you here with Clarisse.

Annabeth stops short.

ANNABETH

Percy... I'm not staying this year.

PERCY

Wait...what?

ANNABETH

Yeah.

Annabeth gestures behind her, and FREDRICK CHASE appears on the ridge by Thalia's pine, just beyond the magical border. He is an "intellectually unkempt" man (wild hair, glasses), distracted by his own mind, but with a heart of gold. He waves down at Annabeth and Percy from the ridge.

ANNABETH

I thought about what you said on the way to Los Vegas, and... I wrote my dad a letter. We agreed to give things another try.

PERCY

Wow. That took guts.

ANNABETH

Well, don't act so surprised.

PERCY

Sorry.

Beat. Annabeth looks back at her dad again.

ANNABETH

I should go.

Don't go looking for trouble over the school year.

PERCY

I usually don't have to.

ANNABETH

Well send me an Iris message then. Okay?

Percy watches Annabeth leave with her family.

PERCY

I never wanted to be a half-blood. It's usually a short life. It's full of monsters,

and the most bizarre family reunions you could imagine.

Sometimes, I still feel like I'd give it all up for a normal life if I had a choice.

But I'll be back next summer. I'll survive until then. After all...

(Beat, Percy looks out at the sea.)

I am your son.

**Author's Note:**

> I DID NOT WRITE THIS


End file.
